<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Les yeux de Perceval by Senshikyohi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29684244">Les yeux de Perceval</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senshikyohi/pseuds/Senshikyohi'>Senshikyohi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kaamelott</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:27:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29684244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senshikyohi/pseuds/Senshikyohi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alors qu'Arthur essaye d'oublier son attirance pour son idiot de chevalier, celui-ci s'illustre lors d'une bataille par un surprenant acte de bravoure qui manque de lui coûter la vie. Une quête pour sauver Perceval s'ensuit, et le temps presse ! Aventure et romance en trois chapitres.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Perceval de Galles/Arthur Pendragon (Kaamelott)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. La chevalière de Cymru</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Une fiction commencée en 2015 et reprise en 2020, par désespoir de ne pas voir le film sortir T.T</p><p>Cette histoire se situe quelque part entre la deuxième et la troisième saison : Lancelot est toujours à mi-temps à Kaamelott, Arthur n'a toujours pas jeté son dévolu sur Mévanwi et, par conséquent, il y a encore assez de chevaliers pour faire une table. </p><p>J'ai essayé de conserver le style de dialogue de la série et me suis aussi un peu imprégnée de l'ambiance des BD.</p><p>Ce qui était censé n'être qu'un petit One-Shot chaud-lapin s'est laissé envahir par le scénar, j'espère que ça vous plaira !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> Perceval a de jolis yeux. </em> </p><p>La réflexion n'avait rien de transcendant, mais elle suffisait à occuper l'esprit du bon roi Arthur.  </p><p>Guethnoc : Plus un radis j'vous dis ! La grêle a retourné la terre sur trois pieds de profondeur. C'est pas compliqué, même les vaches, elles restent à terre. </p><p>Léodagan : C'est pas parce que les bovines se reposent que les pécores doivent le faire. Vous êtes pas laitière aux dernières nouvelles ? </p><p>Guethnoc : Mais c'est pas une question de flemmardise, bon sang ! C'est pour vous faire comprendre que travail ou pas travail, la grêle a tué les récoltes ! Je suis pas magicien moi, alors va falloir se serrer la ceinture ! </p><p>Léodagan : “Se serrer la ceinture”, je vous en foutrais moi ! C'est quand même pas la disette ! On met pas des conneries de coté au cas où ça tourne au vinaigre ? </p><p>Guethnoc : Sire ? </p><p>Arthur : Hein, quoi ? </p><p>Léodagan : Laissez-le, il rêvasse depuis ce matin. Pi quand on le dérange, il gueule. Enfin les femmelettes, vous savez ce que c'est... </p><p>Guethnoc : Bah faudra pas tomber des nues quand i’s'rendra compte qu'y a plus rien à becter ! Parce que j'la connais moi-  </p><p>Arthur,<em>  se redressant sur son siège  </em>: Mais vous allez la boucler deux minutes ! J'ai une tête comme ça avec vos jérémiades. </p><p>Léodagan : Tenez, qu'est-ce que je vous disais ? </p><p>Arthur : Vous savez ce qu'elle vous dit la femmelette ? </p><p>Léodagan, <em> avec un sourire faux et une voix doucereuse </em> : Elle ne dit rien, comme d'habitude. Elle laisse couler...elle est trop bonne. </p><p>Arthur : Merde ! Guethnoc, vous dites que les champs sont retournés ? </p><p>Guethnoc : C'est comme j'vous dis, les- </p><p>Arthur, <em> le coupant </em> : Alors profitez-en pour ressemer. En attendant on fera des distributions, on tapera dans les réserves. Maintenant, tirez-vous. </p><p>Guethnoc : Mais sire... </p><p>Arthur : Dehors ! </p><p>Guethnoc : Ça va, ça va. En tous cas laissez-moi vous dire que vous vous distinguez pas par votre hospitalité. </p><p>Le paysan sortit néanmoins d'un pas pressé. Le roi Arthur paraissait encore moins aimable que d'ordinaire, et ce n'était pas peu dire. Léodagan lui-même, le remarquant, préféra jouer la carte de la prudence et mit fin à la séance de doléance avec dans l'idée un bon casse dalle aux cuisines – “De toutes façons, si c'était que moi, les séances de doléances...”. </p><p>Arthur se retrouva seul sur le trône inconfortable. Depuis que la réflexion susdite lui était venue, tous les faits et gestes de la baraque lui paraissaient insoutenables, comme un brouhaha inintelligible. Enfin, plus que d'habitude. Il pensa vaguement à aller voir Merlin pour lui demander un remède avant de se résigner, Attila aurait conquis la Bretagne bien avant que ce pignouf arrive à faire chauffer une tisane sans tout faire péter. Il resta donc seul avec ses méditations, méditations qui avaient la fâcheuse tendance à tourner autour de la couleur bleue.  </p><p>La réflexion initiale n'avait en elle-même, comme dit précédemment, rien de paranormale. Et elle n'aurait pas été aussi extraordinaire s’il était dans les habitudes d'Arthur de reconnaître des qualités à ses congénères. Après tout, la plupart des personnes se faisaient ce genre de commentaires : machine à de belles lèvres, machin est bien fringué, et l'autre, il a de beaux cheveux, tiens elle a de belles miches celle-là ! – “Et puis c'est pas comme si ses yeux m'inspiraient des poèmes”. Quand la réflexion lui était venue, c'était le jour précédent. Ils étaient en train de discuter tactiques en campagne contre les Saxons, et elle s'était plutôt formulée ainsi : « Il a de beaux yeux, ce con ». Il n’y avait rien de trop folle là-dedans ! Arthur essaya d'oublier que son cœur avait raté un battement quand l'idée s'était opérée en lui. Il en avait juste eu plein le dos des paroles sans queue ni tête du gallois et s'était concentré sur un point fixe pour ne pas s'énerver. Il s'était avéré que ce point fixe était les yeux innocemment écarquillés de l'autre andouille. Point final. C’est sur cette conviction qu’il partit à son tour, un entrainement à l’épée en solitaire avant le repas lui ferait le plus grand bien. Cela lui vidait toujours l’esprit. </p><p> </p><p>O=))======&gt; </p><p> </p><p>Arthur : Belle-mère, passez-moi les haricots je vous prie. </p><p>Dame Séli : Tenez, mon gendre. Vous gavez pas, il y en a pas des masses. </p><p>Arthur : Oui, oui. </p><p>Léodagan : Laissez-le becter, on a une dure journée demain. </p><p>Yvain : Comment ça, père ? </p><p>Léodagan : Quoi « comment ça » ? On n’est pas en guerre, demain, peut-être ? </p><p>Yvain<em> , surpris </em> : Ah c’était pas une blague cette histoire ? </p><p>Léodagan : Une blague ? Bon Dieu vous êtes abruti ou vous cherchez les coups de trique ? </p><p>Arthur : Demain nous partons en guerre contre les Saxons. </p><p>Le roi avait répondu avec une lenteur qui témoignait de sa grande lassitude.  </p><p>Yvain : Les Saxons, on les avait pas battus avant-hier ? </p><p>Arthur : Si, mais aux dernières nouvelles, ils n’ont toujours pas décarré du territoire. </p><p>Dame Séli : Quand même, vous pourriez vous tenir au courant. </p><p>Arthur : C’est pas comme si vous étiez chevalier. </p><p>Dame Séli : Et vous, vous en faites jamais des erreurs, peut-être ?  </p><p>Arthur lui lança un regard noir mais ne répondit rien. </p><p>Léodagan<em> , guilleret </em> : De toutes façons, si tout se passe comme prévu, on n’aura pas à envoyer un seul clampin. </p><p>Arthur : Grâce à vos nouvelles catapultes, vous voulez dire ? Vous ne pensez pas que vous les surestimez quand même un peu ? </p><p>Léodagan : Surestimer ces bijoux ? Jamais ! C’est pour ça que je me félicite d’en avoir fait fabriquer une quinzaine.  </p><p>Arthur<em> , tapant des mains sur la table </em> : Combien ? </p><p>Le cri du roi fit sursauter Yvain qui avait visiblement perdu le fil de la conversation. </p><p>Léodagan : Vous faites l’étonné, mais je vous l’ai dit hier soir à table. Confirmez, vous ! </p><p>Sa femme opina du chef.  </p><p>Dame Séli : Enfin on aurait pu vous dire ce qu’on voulait, vous étiez dans la lune, comme aujourd’hui. </p><p>Arthur : Et ça ne vous a pas paru bizarre que je ne soulève pas ? </p><p>Léodagan : Je me suis dit que vous aviez enfin compris que pour faire la guerre, il faut du matos. </p><p>Le sanguinaire feinta un air de sincérité qui ne trompa personne. </p><p>Arthur : Et bien vous ne manquez pas d’air. </p><p>Le roi crachat sa dernière phrase et retourna à son assiette, il était plus à l’ouest qu’il le pensait s’il avait laissé passer quelque chose d’aussi gros. Cette situation ne pouvait plus durer. Demain, ses hommes auraient besoin d’un chef de guerre, pas d’une épave. Il fallait qu’il en parle à quelqu’un, histoire de tirer un trait sur cette histoire stupide ; mais à qui ? Léodagan le sanguinaire était exclu d’office. Tout était dans le nom. Lancelot lui cassait les pieds ces derniers temps, il serait bien capable de rajouter ses confidences à la liste mentale qu’il semblait dresser des défauts d’Arthur. Perceval était le principal intéressé, il était donc tout aussi exclu. Karadoc ne bitterait rien, quant à Merlin, il avait sa dose de proverbe à la con. Bohort ? Un frisson lui parcouru l’échine à cette pensée. Non, pas Bohort. Finalement, il commença à se demander si c’était bien raisonnable d’en parler avec un homme. Mais franchement, en qui avait-il confiance ? Comme souvent, cette question s’abattit cruellement sur lui. Qui ne le jugerait pas ? Sa réponse lui vint sous forme d’une question venant de sa droite : </p><p>Guenièvre, <em> d’une voix hésitante  </em>: Vous comptez finir la sauce ou je peux tremper mon quignon de pain ? </p><p><em> “Tiens, ma femme.”  </em> </p><p>Arthur : Non, non, allez-y.  </p><p>Guenièvre<em> , à voix basse  </em>: Vous avez une petite mine. Je m’inquiète pour vous, vous savez. </p><p>Le roi la regarda quelques minutes de plus qu'à l’accoutumé, puis prit sa décision. Ce soir, il parlerait à la reine.  </p><p> </p><p>O=))======&gt; </p><p> </p><p>Quand plus tard Arthur se glissa dans le lit conjugal, Guenièvre le regarda étrangement. </p><p>Guenièvre : Vous vous couchez drôlement tôt ce soir. Vous passez pas par le salon ? </p><p>Arthur<em> , sans la regarder </em> : Nan, je suis claqué. </p><p>Guenièvre : Qu’est-ce qui va pas ? </p><p>Arthur<em> , s’animant </em> : Faut forcément que quelque chose n’aille pas pour que je veuille pioncer tranquillement ? Vous ne pensez pas que je bosse assez pour mériter mon temps de sommeil ? </p><p>Guenièvre, <em> d’une voix aiguë et soupirante  </em>: Bien sûr que si ! Ça m’étonne, c’est tout. </p><p>Guenièvre se mit à bougonner en se tassant dans les couvertures et Arthur se réprimanda mentalement.  </p><p>Arthur : Excusez-moi, en plus je vous dis n’importe quoi. Vous avez raison, quelque chose me turlupine. </p><p>Ce n’était pas tous les jours que le bon roi Arthur avouait ses fautes. Guenièvre lui pardonna donc aisément son emportement.  </p><p>Guenièvre<em> , tâtant le terrain </em> : Et, vous ne voudriez pas m’en parler ? </p><p>Arthur soupira avant d’avouer.  </p><p>Arthur : Si, justement. </p><p>Les yeux de la reine se mirent à briller d’intérêt, ce n’était décidément pas un jour comme les autres. </p><p>Arthur : J’ai une question à vous poser. </p><p>Guenièvre : À moi, vous voulez dire ? </p><p>Arthur<em> , avec empressement </em> : Bien sûr, à vous ! A qui d’autre ? Votre boniche est cachée sous le pajot ? </p><p>Guenièvre : Non, pardonnez-moi. Allez-y, mon ami.  </p><p>Arthur<em> , bredouillant </em>  : Alors voilà, je voulais savoir si- nan…j’ai un ami…si ! J’ai un ami qui m’a demandé – mais je n’ai pas su lui répondre parce que ça ne m’est jamais arrivé  <em> à moi </em> – si c’était normal de trouver quelque chose de beau chez... quelqu’un ? Quelqu’un d’inhabituel, disons. </p><p>Guenièvre : Comment ça ? Chez quelqu’un de moche vous voulez dire ? </p><p>Arthur : Mais non… Par exemple mettons que mon ami, il trouve les yeux d’une autre personne, jolis. C’est grave ? </p><p>Guenièvre : Ben là honnêtement, je vois pas le problème…Elle est mariée c’est ça ? </p><p>Guenièvre tapa dans ses mains comme si elle venait de résoudre une énigme. Son mari considéra sa réponse.  </p><p>Arthur : Moui, pourquoi pas… disons que c’est pas le genre de personne vers qui mon ami se sent attiré d’habitude.  </p><p>Arthur commençait à désespérer. Il était difficile de se faire comprendre sans se brûler.  </p><p>Guenièvre : Et votre ami, il se demande quoi au juste ? </p><p>Arthur : Il se demande, euh, il se demande si c’est normal, quoi. </p><p>Guenièvre : Eh bien, votre ami, il est comme vous, au final. </p><p>Arthur<em> , la voix plus aigüe que d’habitude </em> : Ah oui ? C’est-à-dire ? </p><p>S’était-il trahit aussi vite ? Il fallait dire qu’à force d’avoir une si faible opinion des capacités d’analyse de sa femme, il ne pouvait qu’être surpris. </p><p>Guenièvre : Ben oui, comme vous, il a un petit côté grec.  </p><p>Le roi Arthur écarquilla les yeux et resta sans voix. Se pourrait-il que- ? </p><p>Arthur : Nan mais vous ne seriez pas en train de me traiter de tantouze par hasard ? </p><p>Guenièvre<em> , surprise </em> : Mais non, quelle idée ! Je dis que vous avez un petit côté grec parce que vous êtes toujours en train de dramatiser. </p><p>Arthur fronça les sourcils en regardant sa femme, surpris. Il semblait chercher derrière ses traits quelque intelligence qui lui aurait échappé.  </p><p>Arthur : Et les grecs, ils dramatisent tout ? </p><p>Guenièvre : Ben, chez Sophocle, oui ! </p><p>Arthur : Vous lisez du Sophocle, vous, maintenant ? </p><p>Guenièvre<em> , haussant le ton </em> : Dans mon club de lecture, oui monsieur ! Quoi, vous pensez que c’est une lecture trop savante pour de simples femmes ?  </p><p>Arthur : Non, tout d’abord je m’en tape, de votre club à la noix. Ensuite je ne vois pas en quoi Sophocle fait de moi un grec. </p><p>Guenièvre : Bah il écrit des tragédies, Sophocle ! Et vous vous semblez avoir un goût prononcé pour la tragédie, excusez-moi. Vous êtes toujours en train de monter la moindre petite chose en épingle ! C’est pas compliqué, dès qu’il se passe le moindre petit truc vous choppez des maux de tête et vous faites la tronche. Votre ami, c’est pareil : s’il trouve que les yeux d’un tel sont jolis, c’est qu’ils doivent l’être et pi c’est tout. Y’a vraiment pas de quoi se prendre le chou.  </p><p>Sa femme avait le don de voir les choses simplement, et même si cela avait tendance à l’agacer prodigieusement, il n’aurait pas pu lui en être plus reconnaissant que ce soir. Elle avait sûrement raison, aussi étrange que cela paraisse. Il se montait sûrement le bourrichon pour rien.  </p><p>Arthur<em> , avec sincérité </em> : Merci du conseil. </p><p>Guenièvre : Mais de rien ! </p><p>La reine redressa légèrement la tête, un sourire de fierté illuminant ses traits. Elle remonta les couvertures, bien décidée à s’endormir sur une victoire.  </p><p>Arthur<em> , vivement </em> : Ceci dit, c’est ça la vision que vous vous faites des personnages de Sophocle ? Des types en toges qui montent tout en épingle ?  </p><p>Guenièvre gémit de désespoir. C’était plus fort que lui. </p><p> <br/> </p><p>O=))======&gt; </p><p> <br/> </p><p>Il fallait être pragmatique, et Arthur avait cruellement manqué de pragmatisme.  Aussi étonnant que ce soit, sa femme avait touché quelque chose. Il avait momentanément perdu l’esprit – ce qui n’était pas étonnant au vu de son travail quotidien – mais il comptait bien se reprendre. Il était fermement décidé à ne pas se laisser parasiter par des pensées obsessionnelles et idiotes. C’est dans cet état d'esprit qu’il se dirigea vers la table de commandement de fortune, érigée là où il avait positionné son camp. Les éclaireurs devaient être revenus, et Lancelot, Léodagan et Karadoc attendaient déjà, penchés au-dessus des cartes étalées sur la table.  </p><p>Lancelot : D’après nos récentes informations, les Saxons ne seraient qu’une cinquantaine à marcher vers le nord-est.  </p><p>Léodagan : Ben ça ne devrait pas nous occuper longtemps, avec tout ce qu’on a mobilisé. </p><p>Karadoc : Enfin, s'ils sont bien qu’une cinquantaine. </p><p>Arthur : Comment ça, “si” ? </p><p>Karadoc : Eh bien vous dites toujours que les éclaireurs ont dit ci ou mi mais au final... </p><p>Lancelot : Non mais je rêve, depuis quand vous êtes qualifiés pour traiter des questions militaires, vous ? Les éclaireurs sont sous ma responsabilité, pas la vôtre ! </p><p>Karadoc , <em> en sortant un bout de fromage de sous ses braies </em> : Enfin moi, ce que j’en dit. </p><p>Lancelot : Eh bien, taisez-vous, justement. Quand il faudra taper dans les réserves de bouffe on vous appellera.  </p><p>Arthur : Non mais, oh ! Vous vous calmez, oui ? Karadoc est chevalier je vous signale !  </p><p>Léodagan, <em> à mi-voix </em> : Ben d’ailleurs... </p><p>Arthur : C’est vrai qu’il casse pas trois pattes à un canard, mais il a pas tort sur tout !  </p><p>Karadoc : Je suis vraiment content de vous entendre dire ça, sire. Pas que je doutais de mes capacités, mais même les meilleurs ont besoin de se le faire rappeler de temps en temps. C’est plus sain.  </p><p>Lancelot,<em>  ignorant totalement Karadoc </em> : Vous avez quelque chose à redire des rapports de mes éclaireurs ?  </p><p>Léodagan : Faut avouer qu’une fois sur deux, ils nous envoient aux fraises, vos gars. </p><p>Lancelot, <em> prenant une voix menaçante  </em>: Je vous demande pardon ?  </p><p>Léodagan : Non mais ce n’est pas forcément une question d’organisation, faites pas votre mijaurée ! On travaille avec des guignoles, je l’ai toujours dit, moi ! </p><p>Karadoc : C’est sûr qu’on ne peut pas tous être futés. C’est pour ça que, nous, on est là !  </p><p>Arthur,<em>  à Karadoc </em> : Vous feriez quand même bien de la boucler, vous.  </p><p>Ceux qui accusaient régulièrement Arthur de trop tailler le bout de gras devraient prendre en considération le nombre de discussions à rallonge qui concernaient des informations simples. S’il n’était pas obligé d’arbitrer des disputes futiles à longueur de journées, il verrait certainement son temps de travail divisé par deux.  </p><p>Un cri retentit et le roi sursauta : “Mon oncle !”, reprit la voix. </p><p>Arthur : Tiens donc, quel bon vent vous amène, vous deux ?  </p><p>Gauvain, <em> essoufflé et guilleret </em> : Nous venons vous querir, mon oncle. Notre bon magicien nous envoie pour vous faire part d’une nouvelle capitale !  </p><p>Arthur, <em> surpris  </em>: Une nouvelle capitale ? Quoi donc ?  </p><p>Yvain : Non mais on n'en sait rien, Merlin nous a juste dit de venir vous chercher, en fait.  </p><p>Léodagan : On n’a pas des grouillots pour ça ? Non, parce que vous êtes chevaliers aux dernières nouvelles. </p><p>Yvain,<em>  en soupirant </em> : Allez, ça recommence, le festival des reproches. Trop soulé, quoi.  </p><p>Gauvain : Nous passions près de la tente de ce cher Merlin quand il nous héla d’un ton fort empressé. C’est en tant que chevaliers – et amis, il va sans dire – que nous nous sommes proposés de lui venir en aide pour vous porter ce message.  </p><p>Arthur : Nan mais ça va, j’ai compris, vous pouvez retourner à vos occupations. </p><p>Gauvain : A vos ordres, mon oncle !  </p><p>Léodagan : Ouais, et quitte à glander, faites-le là où je vous vois pas. Parce que bon, je me fais plus trop d’illusions, mais j’ai la baffe facile.  </p><p>Gauvain, <em> reculant d’un pas  </em>: Bien reçu.  </p><p>Yvain : Quand l’oppression de la force décisionnelle commencera à s’exercer sur des causes justes plutôt que sur la jeunesse, on aura ptet’ même plus besoin de faire la guerre.  </p><p>Arthur laissa là la plaidoirie du fils du père de sa femme pour se diriger vers la tente de Merlin.  </p><p> </p><p>O=))======&gt;</p><p> </p><p>Arthur : Bon, vous voulez quoi ? </p><p>Merlin : Vous m’avez demandé une potion de déflagration, elle est presque prête mais faudrait retarder l’attaque.  </p><p>Arthur,<em>  pressant  </em>: Pourquoi, si elle est presque prête ?  </p><p>Merlin : Parce qu’il me manque un ingrédient. </p><p>Arthur se prit la tête dans les mains, il sentait que la conversation allait l’énerver et il lui fallait garder son calme. Il avait réussi à purger son esprit jusqu’à présent, ce n’était pas le moment de flancher.  </p><p>Arthur : Et vous l’aurez quand ? Dans une heure ? Plus ? </p><p>Merlin : Ça dépend... </p><p>Arthur, <em> étouffant un grognement  </em>: De quoi ? </p><p>Il commençait malgré lui à perdre son calme. Il s’efforça de décrisper ses mains et de respirer un grand coup. </p><p>Merlin : De Perceval, sire.  </p><p>Arthur faillit s’étouffer.  </p><p>Merlin : Je l’ai envoyé chercher les champignons manquants, des <em> Cudonia circinans </em>, des petits très toxiques, indispensables à la potion de déflagration. Sans quoi les gadins sur lesquels vous comptez la mettre, ils exploseront pas dans la tronche des ennemis. Tout au plus le produit améliorera leur pénétration dans l’air, mais pas d’explosion. C’est que c’est un champignon particulier, voyez-vous, il contient une substance combustible extrêmement vola - </p><p>Arthur : Mais je m’en fous de vos histoires ! Vous avez envoyé Perceval chercher l’ingrédient, et il en est où ? </p><p>Merlin : J’en ai aucune idée, je ne suis pas dans ses sabots !  </p><p>Arthur, <em> haussant le ton </em> : Vous l’avez envoyé quand, nom de nom ?  </p><p>Merlin : Ben ça va faire deux heures – allez, trois.  </p><p>Arthur se figea.  </p><p>Arthur, <em> fronçant les sourcils d’un air inquiet </em> : Vous déconnez ? Faut trois heures pour aller chercher vos coulemelles ?  </p><p>Merlin : Nan ! Y’en avait pour trois quarts d’heure – allez, une heure à tout péter. </p><p>Arthur frappa tellement fort ses poings sur l’établi improvisé de son enchanteur que la moitié du bazar qui l’encombrait tomba à terre. Merlin dû attraper le chaudron qui contenait la potion en préparation pour éviter qu’elle ne se renverse. Arthur fulminait et Merlin commençait à avoir l’air apeuré.  </p><p>Arthur : Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous glandez depuis plus de deux heures en attendant que l’autre con revienne, et que vous n’avez pas eu la présence d’esprit de le signaler plus tôt ? Déjà, je peux savoir pourquoi vous l’avez envoyé, lui ? Depuis quand il sait différencier les champignons ? Il n’arrive même pas à différencier le nord du sud !  </p><p>Merlin, <em> parlant vite et fort : </em> C’est ma faute à moi si vos chevaliers ne savent pas s’orienter ? Pi je lui ai fait un dessin du champignon, j’suis pas con non plus !  </p><p>Arthur, <em> détachant ses syllabes de manière menaçante </em> : Vous l’avez envoyé où ? </p><p>Merlin, <em> tendant son bras dans une direction  </em>: Dans le pré derrière la rivière, là-bas ! C’est à moins d’une lieue, près de l’endroit rocailleux qui marque un site sacré ! Ça pousse pas partout ces saloperies, figurez-vous.   </p><p>Il avait à peine fini sa phrase qu’Arthur s’était jeté sur lui, empoignant son col et le plaquant contre une étagère qui faillit se renverser à travers les tentures de son labo de campagne. </p><p>Arthur : Bougre d’abruti, vous avez envoyé un de mes chevaliers tout droit chez les Saxons ! Perceval, en plus !  </p><p>Le roi lâcha son enchanteur qui balbutia qu’il ne connaissait pas les positions ennemies, que c’était normal venant d’un enchanteur mais plus curieux venant d’un chevalier. Cependant Arthur lui-même ne connaissait leur position exacte que depuis moins d’une heure, après que ses éclaireurs aient fait leur rapport.  </p><p>Arthur sortit précipitamment de la tante, il était terrifié. Le manque de communication aura fini par devenir catastrophique. Il imaginait Perceval, le plus gentil de ses chevaliers, se faire sauvagement assassiner selon les pratiques Saxonnes. Ils aimaient torturer, si sa mémoire était bonne. Cette pensée le fit grogner. Il avait commencé à se diriger dans la direction de Perceval quand le bon sens le rattrapa. Il ne pouvait pas y aller seul. Il monta rapidement une tactique pour arriver à ses fins : il allait demander à son beau-père de lancer l’assaut à pied, les catapultes ne feraient pas la différence entre l’ennemi et Perceval. Mais ce faisant, il allait déplacer ses engins de guerre visiblement plus près de leur position pour les pousser à reculer afin d’éviter les tirs potentiels. Arthur passerait inaperçu avec un groupe restreint pour s’infiltrer dans leur camp, et profiterait du tumulte pour reprendre Perceval. Si celui-ci était toujours en vie. </p><p>Il se précipita vers ses ministres en espérant que l’idiot de Galles s’était juste perdu en route. </p><p> </p><p>O=))======&gt; </p><p> </p><p>Lancelot courrait à ses côtés, évitant les ronces. Trois hommes les avaient accompagnés pour s’approcher du camp Saxon, tous les cinq avançaient en coupant à travers le bois dense pour éviter de se faire repérer. Arthur se forçait à se concentrer sur son environnement, rien ne servait d’imaginer le pire puisqu’il ne pouvait pas agir sur ce qui arrivait présentement à Perceval. Un feu de bois se faisait de plus en plus sentir, puis des voix retentirent : les ennemis se mettaient en branle-bas de combat, ils devaient se préparer à l’attaque de Léodagan.  </p><p>Le chevalier semi-errant lui fit signe de longer encore la zone afin de les prendre à revers et il ordonna aux autres d’être silencieux. Une fois à bonne distance ils se tapirent derrière des buissons pour observer. La tente de commandement était sans doute la plus grande, mais difficile de déterminer où ils pourraient cacher d’éventuels prisonniers. La quasi-totalité les soldats partaient visiblement en sens inverse, emportant des armes avec eux, ils étaient bien plus que cinquante et ne semblaient pas avoir dans l’optique de reculer. Lancelot lui lança un regard embêté.  </p><p>Soldat d’Arthur : Ils ont l’air grands, non ? </p><p>Arthur : Nombreux, vous voulez dire.  </p><p>Soldat d’Arthur : Non, ils ont l’air grand, comme haut sur pattes je veux dire. Ils ont l’air costauds.  </p><p>Il ne pouvait pas lui donner tort. Lancelot leur intima de garder le silence car des hommes sortaient de la grande tente. Au vu de la tenue et de la coiffe, il s’agissait à coup sûr de leur chef. Arthur ne l’avait jamais rencontré. Près de lui, un grand rouquin attirait l’œil par sa carrure et son sourire mauvais.  </p><p>Soldat d’Arthur,<em>  légèrement apeuré  </em>: Lui, il est particulièrement grand. Ça serait pas mal qu’une des catapultes le touche.  </p><p>Lancelot : Taisez-vous, couard ! Les ennemis sont faits pour être combattus.  </p><p>Comme si Léodagan les avait entendus, une pierre fusa dans le ciel et s’écrasa dans le camp, hors de leur champ de vision. Les chevaux huèrent et, sans surprise, aucun bruit de déflagration ne se fit entendre. Le chef resta étonnement stoïque, il donna un ordre à l’un de ses hommes qui se précipita dans la tente. Peu de temps après en sortit Perceval, trainé par des fers autour de son cou et les mains attachés. Arthur s’agita, un mélange de colère et d’indignation se levait en lui : il aurait la peau de ces salopards. Son chevalier fut attaché à un poteau et les Saxons présents se mirent à rire. Nul besoin de parler leur langue pour comprendre qu’ils comptaient le laisser là, se faire raser avec le camp tandis qu’ils attaqueraient. Le chef empoigna violemment les cheveux gris du gallois et lui tira la tête en arrière puis se pencha pour lui dire quelque chose d’apparemment venimeux, avant de cracher à ses pieds. Le grand roux lui assena un coup du pommeau de son épée dans la mâchoire avant de suivre son chef vers l’entrée du camp. </p><p>Perceval restait suspendu par ses liens malgré l’étourdissement provoqué par le coup du grand rouquin. Lacelot bondit de sa cachette dès que le groupe de commandement fut hors de vue, et Arthur le suivit en courant presque. </p><p>Lancelot, <em> en quadrillant la zone des yeux  </em>: Seigneur Perceval, vous allez bien ? </p><p>Lancelot ne portait pas le Gallois dans son cœur, il ne connaissait pas le même faible qu’Arthur pour les imbéciles et les incapables ; cependant, il honnissait l’injustice et avait la cruauté en horreur, si bien qu’il sentait son sang s’échauffer à la vue du pauvre chevalier attaché comme un esclave au marché. Le Gallois secoua la tête comme pour se débarrasser d’un voile obscurcissant ses yeux. Arthur, lui, était déjà passé derrière le poteau pour défaire ses liens. Une chaine épaisse reliait l’anneau autour de son cou à celui vissé dans le bois. Arthur sortit sa dague pour forcer un maillon, mais un sifflement l’interrompit.  </p><p>Une pierre enflammée fendit l’air non loin au-dessus d’eux et explosa en s’abattant sur une tente derrière leur groupe. Les soldats qui les avaient accompagnés reculèrent de surprise. </p><p>Lancelot, <em> lançant à Arthur un regard courroucé  </em>: Je croyais qu’il avait besoin des champignons de celui-là ! </p><p>Arthur : C’est ce qu’il m’a dit ! Bon, allez, magnons-nous.  </p><p>Il rengaina sa lame et tira Excalibur de son fourreau. Elle flamboya immédiatement en émettant son bruit caractéristique, puis fendit l’air pour trancher sans mal la chaine épaisse. Perceval chancela sur ses pieds mais ne tomba pas.  </p><p>Arthur,<em>  inquiet </em> : Perceval, vous m’entendez ? </p><p>Perceval, <em> en secouant la tête  </em>: Sire ? </p><p>Les yeux bleus se levèrent sur lui avec en eux un espoir et un soulagement indéniable. Arthur sentit son cœur se serrer de soulagement. Un nouveau sifflement suivi d’une explosion le coupa dans l’analyse de son chevalier. La première tente avait mis le feu aux autres, et la nouvelle déflagration fit s’envoler des centaines de petits morceaux de bois enflammés jusque dans les arbres alentours. Les yeux de Perceval se teintèrent de la lueur rougeoyante des flammes se dispersant.  </p><p>Il avait du mal à reprendre ses esprits, mais il savait dorénavant qu’Arthur l’avait retrouvé, et qu’alors tout irait bien pour lui. Perceval s’appuya sur le bras que son roi lui offrait. Ses mains douloureuses étaient encore prises dans des fers reliés à son cou, ce qui l’obligeait à se mettre dans une position difficile. Arthur avait jeté un regard à ses liens mais avait semblé décider qu’il avait plus urgent à régler, et Perceval était trop fébrile pour protester. Il suivit Arthur en se concentrant sur ses pas, pour ne pas perdre totalement son équilibre déjà précaire. Les flammes se répandaient tout autour d’eux tandis que d’énormes pierres embrasées s’abattaient sur le camp Saxon.  </p><p>Ils esquivèrent les arbres au pas de course puis débouchèrent sur une immense clairière où une bataille faisait rage. Arthur sentit Perceval se stopper et le vit écarquiller les yeux avant de le regarder d'un air suppliant : il avait ce réflexe de reculer devant tout combat sérieux, réflexe à qui il devait certainement la vie. Maintenant, il lui fallait suivre Arthur ou rester seul à l’orée de la forêt. </p><p>Arthur,<em>  se tournant vers ses trois soldats </em> : Vous trois, ne quittez pas le seigneur Perceval d’une semelle.  </p><p>Lancelot s’était déjà jeté dans la bataille. Arthur, lui, adressa un dernier regard aux yeux bleus agités de son chevalier avant de rejoindre le combat, et donna quelques instructions. </p><p>Arthur, <em> autoritaire </em> : Longez la lisière en vous cachant des arbres jusqu’à la tente de Merlin.  </p><p>Soldat d’Arthur : A vos ordres, sire, mais c’est laquelle ? </p><p>Arthur,<em>  avec empressement </em> : Celle où y’a des merdes qui pendouillent devant ! Et surtout, restez discrets. Allez ! </p><p>Les trois hommes hochèrent la tête, et Perceval continua de le regarder avec inquiétude. Il avait toujours les mains liées, et au vu de leur couleur celles-ci semblaient souffrir de l’étreinte. Son chevalier les gardait serrées contre sa broigne comme s’il les protégeait. L'inquiétude le gagna, mais ce n’était pas le moment. S’il était blessé, Merlin s’en chargerait.  </p><p>A contre cœur, il tourna le dos à Perceval et s’élança dans la mêlée.  </p><p>Excalibur taillait la chaire comme du beurre. Il y avait deux types de réactions distinctes face à la lame légendaire : les uns reculaient et les autres abandonnaient leur adversaire pour venir à sa rencontre. Elle discriminait entre les lâches et les braves, ne laissant aucun homme indifférent. Et tous savait qu’elle l’avait choisi<em>  lui </em>, Arthur, fils de Pendragon, le seul roi élu ; roi guerrier, puisque son sceptre était une épée. </p><p>Une hache de guerre se brisa sur Excalibur qu’il abattit à son tour sur un soldat Saxon. C’est à ce moment qu’un gigantesque rouquin entra dans son champ de vision. Arthur reconnut celui qui avait frappé Perceval, et une colère noire se distilla dans ses veines. </p><p>Il repoussa des Saxons du tranchant de la lame en se dirigeant vers le grand roux. L’ennemi se focalisa sur lui, et tenta de le frapper de son épée lourde. Arthur était peut-être deux fois moins grand que lui, mais il était rapide, et il avait Excalibur. Il esquiva l’épée massive et se pencha pour tenter de frapper le guerrier en dessous de son armure, pour l’éventrer. Le rouquin esquiva malheureusement en bondissant hors de portée.  </p><p>Le guerrier roux,<em>  avec un sourire carnassier  </em>: Voilà donc le roi de Logres. Je vous imaginais plus grand, et plus fort. Comment les dieux ont-ils pu vous choisir, d’entre tous ? </p><p>Arthur : Eh bien, vous aurez l’occasion de leur demander vous-même dans peu de temps.  </p><p>Arthur abattit Excalibur sur son ennemi qui para avec sa propre épée. La puissance d’Excalibur fit vibrer la lame moindre de son champ magique, et le grand Saxon dut tenir fermement son arme à deux mains pour ne pas reculer sous l’onde de choc. Son sourire s’effaça un instant avant de revenir lorsqu’il fixa l’épée incandescente. </p><p>Le guerrier roux : Je m’appelle Ergil, retiens bien ce nom, petit homme, c’est celui du prochain roi de ce pays. Je vais arracher ton épée de ton cadavre. </p><p>Il avait entendu ce genre de menaces avides trop de fois pour en être encore étonné. La tentation de prendre le pouvoir divin par la force gagnait souvent les ennemis habitués à être invaincus. Pourtant, Arthur n’était pas encore tombé, et il n’était pas sur le point de ployer devant celui qui avait maltraité son chevalier favori. </p><p>Le dénommé Ergil projeta sa lame une nouvelle fois, Arthur esquiva et attaqua à la vitesse de l’éclair, sa lame trouva le bras massif de son adversaire et le marqua d’une plaie sanglante. Le géant grogna et changea son épée de main sans hésitation. Le coup qui suivit était aussi puissant que les autres, signe que son ennemi était parfaitement rompu à l’art de l’escrime. Arthur eut du mal à bloquer le coup qui ricocha contre sa garde. </p><p>Ergil : Tu peux encore lâcher ton arme et t’agenouiller, petit roi. Quoique cela ne te sauvera pas.  </p><p>Arthur, <em> gardant sa posture avec effort </em> : Vous ne vous battiez pas pour votre propre roi, vous ? Je vois que la loyauté est un concept plutôt volatil, chez vous autres. </p><p>Ergil : J’ai rencontré un de tes loyaux chevaliers et ai eu l’occasion de tester sa...fidélité. Tu ne le retrouveras pas en un seul morceau, en réalité, tu ne le retrouveras pas du tout.  </p><p>Le combat redoubla de rage. Arthur savait son chevalier relativement en sécurité, mais l’idée de ce que cet homme avait pu lui faire subir était insoutenable. Le plastron d’Arthur le sauva d’un coup de lame fâcheux tandis que le grondement effrayant du balancier des catapultes résonnait dans la plaine. Ses bras commençaient à lui faire mal à force d’encaisser la force des coups du guerrier roux.  </p><p>Ergil, <em> riant </em> : Vas-tu geindre comme lui lorsque je lui brisais les os ? Voici donc tes chevaliers légendaires...des faibles.  </p><p>La rage finit d’embraser le cœur d’Arthur. Bandant sa volonté, il brandit la bague que lui avait donné jadis l’Imperator. La lame d’Ergil vola de ses mains et il fut projeté en arrière dans le cercle que leur laissaient les soldats. Il se reprit rapidement, chassa sa surprise d’un geste de la tête et se releva en arrachant une épée courte à un cadavre qui se trouvait là. Arthur n’eut aucun mal à la bloquer du tranchant d’Excalibur tout en tirant son poignard, puis l’enfonça sous le cuir de l’armure de son ennemi, l’éventrant de bas en haut jusqu’au cœur.  </p><p>Le visage déjà blafard du colosse devint livide, étonné de sentir sa mort venir le cueillir. Malgré toutes ses provocations, il n’avait fait subir aucune blessure au roi de Logres. Quels étaient ces maléfices qui le protégeaient ? Le breton lui sembla devenir immense à mesure qu’il s’effondrait. </p><p>Arthur,<em>  froidement  </em>: Je ne permets pas qu’on me tutoie.  </p><p>La mesure de son erreur serra la gorge d’Ergil qui perdit définitivement son souffle en regardant Arthur disparaître. </p><p>La mort de leur principal guerrier mit un coup au moral Saxon. Leur nombre était supérieur, mais les catapultes, les chevaliers, sans parler d’Excalibur, pesaient lourdement dans la balance. Arthur se retrouvait rarement dans la mêlée des corps d’un champ de bataille. Il combattait surtout lorsqu’il était en mission, mais jouait son rôle de commandant et de stratège lorsqu’il s'agissait de repousser l’ennemi. Sa présence parmi eux semblaient exalter ses hommes qui attaquaient avec plus de férocité qu’à l’ordinaire. </p><p>Le chef Saxon sonna la retraite. Il n’était pas dans les mœurs d’Arthur de chercher à les exterminer malgré tout, mais Lancelot exhortait les soldats à poursuivre l’ennemi. Arthur ne rengaina pas Excalibur en marchant vers son campement, décidé à retrouver Merlin pour s’enquérir de l’état de son chevalier.  </p><p>C’est alors qu’un arbalétrier solitaire s’immisça dans son champ de vison. </p><p>… : Sire ! </p><p> </p><p>O=))======&gt; </p><p> </p><p>Perceval : Mais dépêchez-vous, bon sang ! </p><p>Merlin : Excusez-moi, mais j’ai pas quatre bras, figurez-vous !  </p><p>Perceval était assis sur le bord d’une table de la tente de l’enchanteur. Celui-ci s’affairait à brasser une potion improvisée pour que les soldats de Léodagan en badigeonnent leurs projectiles, tout en soignant au mieux les blessés-grave se présentant à lui ; si bien que de part et d’autre, tous le pressaient pour bénéficier de ses services. </p><p>Ce ne serait pas un travail d’orfèvre, mais personne ne se bousculerait non plus pour le féliciter d’avoir réussi à concocter une potion de déflagration avec, en substitution, des champignons séchés mélangés à du cresson. Merlin avait depuis longtemps abandonné l’idée d’être apprécié pour ses talents. Il aimerait bien les y voir, eux, satisfaire leurs exigences tout en faisant dix-huit choses à la fois ! Encore maintenant, il devait s’assurer de ne pas laisser tremper sa barbe dans le sang de dragon en ébullition tout en faisant causette avec un chevalier blessé récalcitrant.  </p><p>Perceval : Je vous dis que le roi est en danger, il faut que j’y aille ! </p><p>Merlin, <em> sans se détourner de son travail  </em>: Mais à quoi vous lui servirez dans cet état ? Vous lui rendrez mieux service en restant assis tranquillement ! </p><p>Perceval, <em> pressant </em> : C’est pour ça qu’il faut que vous me soigniez ça ! </p><p>Merlin : Nom d’une mogriave ! Ce n’est pas si simple !  </p><p>Perceval jetait des regards paniqués vers les pans de l’entrée de la tente, à la manière des chiens guettant l’arrivée de leur maître. Mais Perceval avait bien peur de ne jamais revoir Arthur vivant, et cette idée l’accablait.  </p><p>Ses doigts cassés, verts et enflés, étaient recroquevillés sur ses paumes. Ses chaines avaient été coupées, en attendant que quelqu’un prenne le temps de crocheter ses bracelets et son collier de fer lourd, puis un bandage enduit d’un onguent avait été apposé sur sa tempe. Mais réparer des os brisés était une affaire qui nécessitait une potion que Merlin n’avait pas sur lui, il s’était donc contenté de lui faire boire une mixture atténuant la douleur.  </p><p>En l’état, donc, Perceval était parfaitement impuissant ; plus que d’ordinaire. Aussi bien incapable de porter son épée que d’effectuer une parade de combat plus avancée en utilisant les objets de son environnement. Il jeta un regard navré à une louche au bout sporadique qui se trouvait là, en songeant à toutes les utilisations périmétriques qu’elle aurait pu avoir pour défendre son roi. Mais comment pourrait-il s’en servir avec les mains en miettes ? </p><p>Perceval, <em> s’agitant et parlant vite  </em>: Je vous dis qu’ils en ont après Arthur ! </p><p>Merlin, <em> en pilant hâtivement des herbes  </em>: Sans déconner ? Ce sont des ennemis, pour votre gouverne, ils en ont tous après Arthur ! Et puis je croyais que vous ne foutiez jamais les pieds sur les champs de bataille, vous. </p><p>Perceval : Là, c’est pas pareil. Je les ai entendu parler dans la tente des Saxons. Ils disaient qu’il fallait se concentrer sur lui, tuer le roi à tout prix pour affaiblir le royaume et prendre sa place ou je ne sais pas quoi ! Vous voulez d’un Saxon pour roi ? </p><p>Merlin, <em> ajoutant une substance à sa mixture </em> : Mais tout le monde veut toujours prendre la place d’Arthur en le tuant. C’est un peu le revers de la médaille, vous voyez ? </p><p>Perceval : La médaille ? </p><p>Merlin : Le côté pourri du job, si vous préférez. Le pouvoir crée toujours des envieux. </p><p>Perceval : Oui mais là ils avaient l’air sérieux, les mecs. Mon bourreau a même interdit à ses hommes de mourir sans emporter le roi avec eux ! </p><p>Merlin : Un gros con, quoi.  </p><p>Le druide ne semblait pas particulièrement alarmé par le récit de Perceval, ce qui l’agaçait et le désarmait. Il se pencha sur lui pour appliquer la pâte sur ses doigts du bout de sa spatule. Perceval le regarda faire sans bouger, savourant la fraicheur du cataplasme. Un millier de pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête, toutes dominées par une angoisse mordante, cependant, le calme de Merlin le désarçonnait : ne voyait-il pas la gravité de sa situation ? Il n’était également pas impossible qu’il ait encore compris tout de travers, et que ce soit <em> lui </em> qui ne comprenne rien à la situation. Il avait l’habitude de se méprendre ; ses décisions n’étaient jamais les bonnes alors que les autres savaient toujours quoi faire et quoi dire. Ici, l’enchanteur Merlin lui affirmait qu’Arthur affrontait exactement les mêmes dangers qu’à chaque fois, et que Perceval ne lui serait d’aucune utilité.  </p><p>Lui avait-t-il déjà été d’une quelconque utilité ? Perceval savait que non. Il ne savait pas écrire comme le Père Blaise, ni faire de la magie, ni se battre comme Léodagan ou parler comme Bohort...Non, il n’avait jamais été très utile pour son sire. C’était encore le cas maintenant qu’il était blessé, sans savoir s’il comprenait le peu qu’il savait, tandis qu’Arthur se battait contre la mort. </p><p>Merlin devait bien-sûr avoir raison, le roi Arthur avait vaincu maints ennemis qui avaient tous eu pour but de le tuer. Mais jamais Perceval n’avait pensé que son roi puisse mourir en effectuant sa mission divine. Perceval ne doutait pas d’Arthur ; jamais. </p><p>Mais maintenant que cette idée horrible avait été implantée en lui, qu’Arthur pourrait bien ne plus être, demain, quand le soleil se lèverait...Il sentait son sang se glacer et sa gorge se gonfler de cendre. Que ferait-il si cela arrivait ? Que pourrait-il faire pour l’empêcher ? </p><p>La seule chose qu’il avait pour Arthur était son amour indéfectible et sa fidélité ; mais c’était peu de choses.  </p><p>Merlin : Voilà, je vous ai mis de la menthe dans la tambouille. Ça ne fera pas de miracle, mais ça stabilisera votre état jusqu’à ce que j’aie la potion pour ressouder vos os sous la main. </p><p>Perceval se leva précipitamment et manqua de bousculer Merlin en courant vers la sortie.  </p><p>Merlin,<em>  criant </em> : Où vous allez !? N’allez pas crever connement, revenez ! </p><p>Mais le chevalier ne l’écouta pas, se moquant, pour une fois, d’aller au-devant de sa perte. Celle-ci lui serait bien plus supportable que celle d’Arthur. Il regarda fébrilement autour de lui en prenant le chemin des ennemis qui courraient étrangement vers l’endroit d’où ils venaient. Le son d’un cor résonna et Perceval reconnu le son annonçant la retraite. Il maîtrisait ce signal à la perfection. Beaucoup de soldats étaient pourtant encore aux prises avec leurs ennemis, et Perceval devait esquiver les couples de combattant en cherchant son roi des yeux. Il n’osait pas regarder vers les corps au sol. De tours façons, se résonna-t-il, le monde se serait déjà arrêté de tourner, si le roi Arthur était tombé.  </p><p>Il s’étonna lui-même de ne pas faire partie des premiers à abandonner le lieu du combat. Arthur lui avait un jour fait promettre de ne jamais se sacrifier pour lui, de fuir devant le danger sans se soucier de lui. Mais personne n’était au courant du danger, sinon lui, alors il n’avait pas le choix.  </p><p>Il aperçut enfin la silhouette de son roi au détour d’un charnier. Il marchait avec détermination, Excalibur à la main. Un ennemi se dressa devant lui, mais Arthur le pourfendit rapidement de sa lame ; Perceval le vit encore désarmer un ennemi, qui tomba genoux à terre, avant de lui faire un signe de tête lui intimant de filer. L’ennemi se leva alors en trébuchant et s’enfuit avec les autres loin du champ de bataille. Il sentit son cœur battre dans sa poitrine en reconnaissant bien là Arthur, son roi.  </p><p>Il courut à nouveau vers lui pour le prévenir de la menace qui pesait sur lui en évitant soigneusement de croiser le chemin de qui que ce soit. Arthur enjambait les cadavres en filant vers le campement, Perceval arrivait sur son côté lorsqu’il vit un homme portant une arbalète s’immobiliser et épauler son arme. Son sang ne fit qu’un tour : l’homme avait Arthur dans sa ligne de mire et celui-ci ne le voyait pas.  </p><p>Il allongea ses foulées et vit Arthur s’immobiliser à son tour.  </p><p>Perceval, <em> dans un hurlement </em> : Sire ! </p><p>Le chevalier acheva sa course en plongeant sur son roi. Le carreau de l’arbalète alla se figer dans sa broigne, et il sentit à peine la douleur du choc lorsqu’il s’effondra sur Arthur.  </p><p>Des mains l’empoignèrent et le tournèrent sur le dos. Arthur était sauf, et se penchait sur lui. Perceval souffrait moins qu’il le pensait, peut-être grâce à la potion de Merlin, mais il sentait un grand froid l’envahir. </p><p>Perceval, <em> d’une voix étranglée </em> : Sire... </p><p>Arthur le regardait avec des yeux écarquillés, puis ses traits se crispèrent de colère. Il eut peur que cette fureur lui soit destinée, bien qu’il ne regrettât rien de son action, mais les yeux bruns se détachèrent de lui pour regarder furieusement vers l’endroit où était le tireur.  </p><p>La dernière chose que vit Perceval avant de s’avanouir fût la lame flamboyante d’Excalibur passer devant ses yeux.  </p><p> </p><p> O=))======&gt; </p><p> </p><p>Lancelot : S’ils atteignent la côte est, nos efforts auront été vains. </p><p>Léodagan : Mais laissons-les se tirer...ils seront de retour dans trois mois.  </p><p>Lancelot : En plus grand nombre, et mieux préparés. </p><p>Calogrenant : Comme d’habitude.  </p><p>Les chevaliers étaient attablés en cercle depuis une heure pour décider quoi faire du reste de l’armée Saxonne. Ils s’étaient repliés à Kaamelott la veille, rapatriant leurs blessés derrière les murailles, puis avaient pour la plupart célébré et sommeillé.  </p><p>Pas Arthur. Il était adossé sur son siège habituel avec le regard vide, les yeux creusés. Il ne participait pas à la conversation, et sa suprême indifférence lui valait des coups d’œil inquiets de la part de ses chevaliers.  </p><p>Bohort était assis droit sur son siège, le visage pâle et les lèvres pincées, la mine sinistre. Karadoc, à sa gauche, semblait tout aussi absent ; il faisait tourner entre ses doigts un morceau de saucissons qu’il ne pouvait visiblement pas se résoudre à trancher. </p><p>Lancelot : Si on mobilise rapidement le reste de nos factions sur place et qu’on prend par le bois du sud, on parviendra à leur couper la route avant qu’ils arrivent à la plage.  </p><p>Calogrenant : Il faudrait partir maintenant, et même comme ça, ils nous devanceront s’ils obtiennent l’aide de Conrad et de son clan.  </p><p>Lancelot : Plus on prend de temps à se décider, plus les chances de les rattraper nous échappent ! </p><p>Malgré les regards insistants qu’il lançait à son roi, celui-ci restait grave et silencieux. Arthur avait la bouche appuyée sur ses doigts croisés et ne paraissait accorder aucune attention au ton pressé du chevalier semi-solitaire. Quand ce dernier acheva cette fois-ci sa sentence, il garda le silence en fixant son roi avec l’air d’exiger une réponse, si bien que tous l’imitèrent pour constater le regard hanté et absent du roi de Logres.  </p><p>Calogrenant : Faut admettre, c’est un coup dur, ce qui s’est passé avec Perceval.  </p><p>Un autre silence tendu s’en suivit.  </p><p>Galecin, <em> brisant le silence de sa voix monocorde habituelle </em> : Oui, c’est triste.  </p><p>Léodagan : Et surprenant...On a des nouvelles de son état ? </p><p>Bohort : Notre bon magicien fait son possible, mais son réveil reste...incertain.  </p><p>A ces mots, Arthur se prit la tête dans les mains puis soupira avant de reprendre sa position précédente.  </p><p>Karadoc, <em> la voix aiguë </em> : Ils l’ont torturé, les salops ! </p><p>Galecin : Torturé ? </p><p>Lancelot, <em> d’un ton sec </em> : Et les Saxons, on fait quoi pour eux ? </p><p>Le roi de Carmélide regardait le chevalier blanc et son gendre tour à tour, curieux de voir d’où viendraient les premières foudres.  </p><p>Karadoc, <em> vidant ses poumons </em> : Moi, je dis, qu’on aille les zigouiller ! </p><p>Plusieurs acquiescèrent, mais le roi avait le même air fantomatique.  </p><p>Lancelot,<em>  se levant avec détermination </em> : Sire, permettez-moi de commander les troupes, dès maintenant.  </p><p>Arthur leva les yeux vers son ministre le plus compétent, et après un bref moment qui parut fort long, lui adressa un signe de tête. Lancelot ne se fit pas prier et s’inclina brièvement avant de sortir en toute hâte. D’autres le suivirent avec plus de lenteur.  </p><p>Arthur,<em>  à Léodagan  </em>: Allez-y aussi. Interrogez leur chef, ou tuez-le...vous avez carte blanche.  </p><p>Léodagan,<em>  haussant les sourcils puis se fendant d’un sourire sinistre  </em>: A vos ordres, mon bon sire.  </p><p> </p><p>O=))======&gt; </p><p> </p><p>Guetenoc : Ben dites donc, ça s’arrange pas votre histoire.  </p><p>Arthur, le menton appuyé dans la paume de sa main, lui jeta un regard noir. Bohort était assis bien droit à gauche de son trône.  </p><p>Bohort : Nous traversons une mauvaise passe.  </p><p>Guetenoc,<em>  ne semblant pas préoccupé par cette nouvelle </em> : Ah, vraiment ? </p><p>Bohort, <em> atterré </em> : Un de nos braves compagnons est entre la vie et la mort.  </p><p>Guetenoc : Le chevalier Perceval, c’est pas ça ? On en a entendu parler.  </p><p>Le roi releva la tête, étonné. La légende n’était pas écrite qu’elle courrait déjà. Il prit le temps de songer à la naturelle rapidité avec laquelle les vrais actes de bravoure se rependaient dans les consciences, sans nul besoin d’enluminure ni de vers savamment tournés. Perceval serait fier, s’il se réveillait un jour.  </p><p>Guetenoc : Moi, v’voyez, je ne suis pas là pour vous chanter l’aventure, je suis là pour que la faim ne se rajoute pas au chagrin. Alors faut me dire si les terrains sont libres pour la pâture ou si vous comptez vous entretuer dessus dans les prochains mois.  </p><p>Arthur ouvrait la bouche pour répondre quand une apparition de la Dame du Lac, à côté du paysan, le fit sursauter. Son sursaut soudain fit bondir Bohort sur sa chaise et reculer Guetenoc de stupeur.  </p><p>L’apparition portait son sempiternel air paniqué, regardant Arthur avec des yeux ronds qui l’agacèrent instantanément.  </p><p>La Dame du Lac,<em>  avec lamentation  </em>: Oh non, pas le chevalier Perceval ! </p><p>Arthur, <em> avec un demi sourire ironique </em> : Le peuple est au courant avant vous.  </p><p>Guetenoc regarda autour de lui sans comprendre.  </p><p>Guetenoc : Au courant de quoi ? </p><p>Le roi prit le temps d’expliquer l’apparition divine, puis de la réexpliquer, avant de leur ordonner de garder le silence.  </p><p>La Dame du Lac : C’est catastrophique ! Ce n’est pas du tout censé se passer comme ça ! </p><p>Arthur,<em>  gagnant en énervement  </em>: Et comment, alors ? Mes chevaliers ne peuvent se sacrifier que quand c’est pour ramener un bazar sacré inutile ? </p><p>La Dame du Lac : Pas lui ! </p><p>Arthur : Alors quoi, vous auriez préféré que je me prenne un carreau ? </p><p>La Dame du Lac, <em> criant </em> : J’aurais préféré qu’un autre s’interpose ! Ou que vous vous consacriez à autre chose qu’à vos petites guerres. </p><p>Arthur,<em>  devenant rouge </em> : Mes petites...Vous savez quoi ? La prochaine fois qu’un ennemi viendra toquer à la grande porte, je l’assoirai moi-même sur le trône ! Et vous n’aurez qu’à lui demander de le chercher, votre Graal !  </p><p>Bohort, <em> protestant timidement  </em>: Sire... </p><p>Arthur, <em> riant follement  </em>: Il ne sera peut-être pas aussi con que moi, le type ! Il se contentera peut-être de gouverner au lieu de faire le guignol avec vous ! </p><p>La Dame du Lac : Vous ne vous rendez pas compte.  </p><p>Arthur, <em> amère  </em>: Me rendre compte de quoi ? Que mon chevalier est sur le point de claquer par ma faute ? Pas besoin de vous pour ça, merci bien.  </p><p>Gutenoc avait tant et si bien reculé devant les éclats de voix qu’il se retrouvait presque dos au mur. Il irait probablement raconter dans toutes les tavernes que le roi de Bretagne était fin givré, mais Arthur était trop occupé par sa conversation pour s’en inquiéter.  </p><p>Bohort, lui, le regardait désormais avec un air peiné, faisant la moue et semblant prêt à intervenir pour consoler le roi. Il le connaissait cependant assez pour ne pas essayer. Parfaitement invisible pour lui, la Dame du Lac revêtait le même air désolé.  </p><p>La Dame du Lac, <em> avec douceur </em> : Emmenez-moi auprès de lui, c’est urgent.  </p><p>Le roi ferma les yeux et soupira fortement avant de se lever.  </p><p>Arthur : Seigneur Bohort, occupez-vous des doléances en mon absence. </p><p>Celui-ci balbutia son acceptation, quoi qu’il n’y eût rien à accepter, et Arthur sortit à grands pas sans un regard pour son pénible paysan.  </p><p> </p><p>O=))======&gt; </p><p> </p><p>Allongé, blafard, sous une peau de loup blanc, gisait Perceval de Galles. Ses mains bandées étaient posées au-dessus de son ventre, dans une posture semblable à celle des gisants des stèles mortuaires.  </p><p>La Dame du Lac : Ah oui, quand même.  </p><p>Arthur lui jeta un regard excédé avant de fixer de nouveau ses yeux sur les doigts entourés de bandes odorantes. Ses poignets étaient encore enfermés dans des fers grossiers qui lui rappelaient que son chevalier avait été fait prisonnier par des brutes barbares. S'il regardait plus haut, il sentait qu'il allait défaillir.  </p><p>Arthur, <em> sombrement </em> : Si vous pouvez faire quelque chose, ne vous gênez pas.  </p><p>La grande rousse se pencha au-dessus du corps. </p><p>La Dame du Lac : Ce n’est pas si simple.  </p><p>Arthur : Ça m’aurait étonné.  </p><p>La Dame du Lac : Le trait avait été trempé dans un poison qui vous était destiné.  </p><p>Arthur, <em> soupirant  </em>: Merlin m’a dit ça, il cherche le contre poison avec Elias.  </p><p>La Dame du Lac : Ils ne le trouveront pas, ou pas à temps.  </p><p>Le roi de Logres cligna des yeux comme s'il venait de se prendre une claque. </p><p>Arthur : Votre optimisme m’emplit d’espoir.  </p><p>La dame, l’ignorant, plaça ses mains au-dessus de Perceval en fermant les yeux dans une apparence d'intense concentration, puis se recula. </p><p>La Dame du Lac : Le poison contient une importante dose de sang d'hydre à trois têtes. Une tête de plus, et il serait mort. Aucun contrepoison n'est efficace à ma connaissance. </p><p>Arthur : Alors quoi, il est perdu ? </p><p>Malgré la légèreté de sa formulation, la peur et le chagrin commençaient à nécroser le cœur d’Arthur. Une boule amère dans sa gorge menaçait de l'étouffer. La déesse se tourna vers lui avec fureur, le regard flamboyant.  </p><p>La Dame du Lac : Il ne le faut sous aucun prétexte ! Il est destiné à de grandes choses, des choses qui lui sont également dévolues. Les dieux lui ont confié une mission divine et l'ont confié ensuite à vous. Il faut absolument qu'il guérisse. </p><p>La Dame du Lac lui avait déjà parlé de l'exceptionnelle destinée de son idiot de chevalier, ce qui l’avait, à l'époque, consterné. Aujourd’hui, il serait prêt à croire en tout pour voir Perceval ouvrir les yeux. </p><p>La Dame du Lac : Il existe une source magique, cachée dans les montagnes de Galles, sur le versant ouest de Snowdon. Ses vertus purifiantes seront peut-être capables d'éliminer le poison. </p><p>Arthur,<em>  gagné d’enthousiasme </em> : Il suffirait alors d'aller chercher un peu de cette flotte et de la lui faire boire ? </p><p>La Dame du Lac : Non, non, non. Il ne suffit pas de la boire, il faut s'y plonger tout entier. </p><p>Arthur, <em> haussant le ton  </em>: Comment voulez-vous qu'il aille s'y baigner ?! Il n'est même pas capable de se lever ! Ou vous voulez que je crapahute là-haut avec son corps inanimé ? Il sera cané avant que j'y arrive, où on sera morts tous les deux. J'y suis déjà allé, à Snowdon, c’est un vrai Calvaire. </p><p>La Dame du Lac,<em>  avec un ton prophétique </em> : La chevalière de Cymru vous aidera.  </p><p>Le roi de Logres fronça les sourcils et pencha la tête. La chevalière de Cymru...ça lui disait quelque chose, mais impossible de mettre le doigt dessus.  </p><p>Arthur : La quoi ? </p><p>La Dame du Lac, <em> prenant un air altier </em> : La chevalière de Cymru. Vous savez, un de ces bazar sacré inutile que je vous ai envoyé chercher... </p><p>Arthur, <em> grimaçant  </em>: Et a quoi elle me servira ? </p><p>La Dame du Lac, <em> toujours le même air  </em>: Comme je vous l’ai déjà dit, à l’époque, la chevalière est surmontée du jaspe de pérennité.  </p><p>Arthur ne se souvenait même plus quel monstre il lui avait fallu combattre pour récupérer le machin, ni même à quoi ce jaspe ressemblait. Comprenant cela, la dame soupira et commença à lui rappeler les vertus de l’objet.  </p><p>La Dame du Lac : Le jaspe permet de garder celui qui porte la chevalière dans un état de santé relatif. Il ralentira les effets du poison, et fera recouvrir à Perceval un peu de sa vivacité. Mais cela ne durera pas. Celui qui porte cette chevalière met en suspens le mal qui le ronge, mais donne en retour du temps de sa vie, et devient dépendant du pouvoir de la pierre.  </p><p>Arthur,<em>  se frottant la barbe </em> : Ah ouais, c’est pour ça que je l’avais bazardé quelque part dans la salle des coffres.  </p><p>La Dame du Lac, <em> se laissant emporter par son récit </em> : Nombreux sont les braves qui l’ont arboré pour courir au-devant d’une mort glorieuse, faisant fi de leurs blessures ! </p><p>Arthur : Ouais, ouais. Rappelez-moi à quoi elle ressemble que j’aille la chercher.  </p><p>Le roi osa enfin regarder le visage de son chevalier. La raideur inaccoutumée de ses traits lui serra le cœur. Il s’était tourmenté pour avoir apprécié le bleu de ses yeux, et rêvait maintenant de les revoir. Si les dieux étaient avec lui, pour une fois, il ferait tout pour que son chevalier n’ait plus jamais à courir au-devant d’une mort glorieuse. Il voulait qu’il vive, bêtement, simplement, sans histoire ; Comme il aurait vécu si sa route n’avait pas croisé la sienne.  </p><p>Il courut vers la salle des coffres en espérant sincèrement que la chevalière lui sauverait la vie au lieu de la lui consommer.  </p><p> </p><p>O=))======&gt; </p><p> </p><p>Depuis que Perceval s’était réveillé, il n’avait pas eu le temps de parler à Arthur. Ou plutôt : Arthur ne lui avait pas laissé l’occasion de lui parler. Lui non plus, d’ailleurs, ne s’était pas attardé à parler à Perceval, ni pour l’interroger, ni pour le réprimander. Peut-être aurait-il mieux valu une bonne séance d’engueulades au silence pesant que ne rompaient que le pas des chevaux, et les chants occasionnels de quelques oiseaux.  </p><p>Perceval songea en se balançant douloureusement sur son destrier que le silence de son roi pouvait être le reflet d’une colère bien plus profonde qu’à l’accoutumée ; qu’en clair, Perceval avait bien merdé pour le mettre dans une telle rogne. Cependant, Arthur ne grognait pas, ne se plaignait pas, ne lui jetait pas de regards accusateurs...Il s’était contenté de lui ordonner de ne pas retirer la bague lourde qui cernait son majeur droit, puis de lui ordonner de se lever rapidement, puis de faire sceller les chevaux et apporter de la bouffe, puis de chevaucher plus vite et de ne pas se reposer plus de quelques minutes lors des poses que Perceval n’osait même pas demander.  </p><p>Il lui avait bien demandé où ils allaient comme ça, mais le roi l’avait perdu dans une histoire de source magique et de chevalière...Perceval avait pourtant toujours pensé que seuls les hommes pouvaient recevoir la chevaliérisation. Alors, le roi avait pesté et ordonné à Perceval d’obéir et de ménager ses forces. Il ne voyait pas bien comment cela lui était possible, considérant qu’il était bringuebalé sur un canasson depuis des heures, ses doigts douloureux entortillés fébrilement dans des brides de cuir qu’il lui fallait régulièrement tirer.  </p><p>Le corps entier de Perceval lui semblait cotonneux, comme s’il ne lui appartenait pas ou depuis peu de temps. Chaque choc des sabots sur le chemin résonnait dans sa chaire, ce qui rendait l’expérience de la chevauchée encore plus désagréable qu'à l'accoutumée. Arthur, lui, était aussi imperturbable que jamais. Il dirigeait leur marche comme un général dirige ses troupes. Perceval ne savait pas bien où il l’emmenait mais il avait une pleine confiance en ses décisions.  </p><p>En regardant les cheveux noirs de son roi onduler au rythme de son destrier, il ne put trouver en lui-même aucun regret de lui avoir désobéi en le protégeant. Il pouvait bien vivre avec le silence de son roi, il pourrait même disparaître définitivement hors de sa vue s’il le lui ordonnait...il était en vie, c’était tout ce qui comptait pour lui, tout ce qui devrait compter. Et qu’importe si son cœur lui serrait ou si son sire refusait de le regarder dans les yeux.  </p><p> </p><p>O=))======&gt; </p><p> </p><p>Arthur les emmena à l’orée d’un bois dense avant que le soleil ne soit complètement couché. Il aida Perceval à descendre de son cheval en le voyant grimacer puis attacha les chevaux fermement. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de les laisser filer à cause d’une bride mal nouée, le temps était précieux.  </p><p>Il défit les bagages et alluma un petit feu. L’été finissant était encore chaud, mais il serait agréable de réchauffer leur barbaque, d’autant que son chevalier était pâle et tremblait régulièrement. Il lui ordonna de s’allonger et celui-ci s’exécuta sans discuter, étonnamment, puis le regarda depuis sa couche s’affairer dans le campement avec un air inquiet.  </p><p>Quand Arthur passa son écuelle pleine à son chevalier, celui-ci se redressa, hésita, et le remercia, puis ils mangèrent calmement. Il resservit l’homme aux cheveux gris autant qu’il le put sans mettre en danger leur stock de nourriture. Arthur n’était pas habitué à servir, ni même à se servir, mais il était tout à fait capable de gérer des tâches aussi simples que l’appétit et le confort d’une personne. Il ressentit même une certaine satisfaction qui lui était étrangère lorsque son chevalier se recoucha en se tapotant le ventre de satiété.  </p><p>Tout en arrangeant sa couche, il regarda du coin de l’œil le chevalier jouer avec le jaspe et claqua sa langue pour le faire cesser.  </p><p>Perceval, <em> sursautant </em> : Désolé, Sire. C’est qu’elle est belle, cette bague. Je me demandais ce que c’était, les petits signes étranges sur les côtés. </p><p>Arthur : Ce sont des runes. </p><p>Perceval,<em>  faisant visiblement semblant de comprendre  </em>: Ah... </p><p>Arthur : Et ce n’est pas une bague, mais une chevalière.  </p><p>Cette fois, Perceval eut l’air franchement surpris. Il regarda l’objet avec de grands yeux et les sourcils froncés, mais celui-ci ne semblait lui livrer aucune réponse.  </p><p>Arthur releva les yeux de son travail pour constater la manifeste incompréhension de son imbécile de chevalier, il le connaissait depuis assez longtemps pour deviner les détours chaotiques qu’avait dû prendre son esprit. Cette vision familière rassura Arthur, qui esquissa un sourire discret devant la bêtise attendrissante du Gallois. </p><p>Arthur, <em> tout en s’allongeant </em> : Une chevalière n’est pas une femme chevalier. Une femme chevalier, ça n’existe pas.  </p><p>Perceval : Alors c’est quoi ? </p><p>Arthur : Une sorte de bague.  </p><p>Perceval : Je croyais que vous aviez dit que c’était pas une bague.  </p><p>Arthur soupira. Son chevalier était ignorant, mais suffisamment curieux pour mener la logique à sa perte. </p><p>Arthur : Oubliez ce que j’ai dit, mais ne la retirez sous aucun prétexte.  </p><p>Perceval resta silencieux assez longtemps pour qu’Arthur songe à s’endormir, il sursauta donc lorsqu’il reprit la parole.  </p><p>Perceval : Et la pierre rouge, qu’est-ce que c’est ? </p><p>Arthur : Pour la seconde fois, c’est le jaspe de pérennité. Une pierre magique qui va vous permettre de rester conscient le temps qu’on vous soigne.  </p><p>Perceval : Et c’est pour ça qu’on est partis, c’est ça ? Pour me soigner.  </p><p>Arthur : Oui. On va trouver une source qui vous guérira du poison.  </p><p>Perceval : Du poison ? </p><p>Arthur : Du poison, oui. Le poison d’hydre dans lequel avait été trempé le carreau que...que vous vous êtes pris à ma place.  </p><p>Il eut du mal à déglutir. Il ne voulait pas se souvenir de ce moment. C’était hier, et Perceval criait en se jetant sur lui, tandis qu’Arthur, impuissant, le regardait s’effondrer à ses pieds. Il voyait encore le regard hébété et soulagé de son chevalier, ses yeux bleu célestes papillonner et devenir troubles. Quelle peur il avait ressenti, lorsqu’il les avait vu se raidir et se fermer ! Et quelle colère il avait ressenti en se jetant sur l’arbalétrier. Il avait fendu sa gorge d’un grand coup de sa lame chatoyante tandis qu'il rampait sur le sol pour lui échapper.  </p><p>Il émit un souffle tremblant et compta les étoiles d’été au-dessus de lui pour se calmer : L’aigle, Céphée, Pégase, la Lyre... </p><p>Perceval,<em>  inquiet </em> : Sire ? </p><p>Son chevalier était mourant. Mourant. Et de tous, Perceval.  </p><p>Arthur : Vous devriez dormir.  </p><p>L’autre garda le silence. Arthur reporta tant bien que mal son attention sur la voute étoilée sans parvenir à retirer de son esprit l’image des yeux de Perceval se fermant. Heureusement, quelque part dans l’univers, des forces plus grandes que lui avaient décidé que Perceval de Galles avait un destin et devait être sauvé. Sans cet ultime espoir porté par la Dame du Lac, Arthur serait en train d’enfouir Perceval sous une stèle froide et humide.  </p><p>Perceval, <em> d’une voix mal assurée </em> :  Sire, je...je suis désolé.  </p><p>Arthur détacha ses yeux du ciel et se tourna vers la forme couchée de l’autre côté du feu mourant. La silhouette était baignée par la lumière orangée. Perceval touchait encore sa chevalière en regardant également la voute céleste qui lui était si chère.  </p><p>Arthur : Désolé pour quoi ? </p><p>Perceval : Je vous ai désobéi. Je me souviens que vous m’aviez fait promettre de ne jamais me sacrifier pour vous, même si votre vie vaut plus que la mienne et que les autres peuvent le faire. </p><p>Arthur se rappela de cette conversation marquante. C’était un midi où il avait convié Perceval à partager son repas seul à seul, et ce dernier était venu avec une idée de dévotion toute chevaleresque qui ne lui ressemblait guère, et qui avait effrayé Arthur au-delà des mots : “priorité à celui qui a la vie qui vaut plus”, avait-il expliqué, soutenant que, par l’adoubement, il avait fait serment de mourir pour son roi ; Arthur s’était alors empressé de faire promettre à son chevalier de ne jamais, jamais, mourir pour lui. </p><p>Mais oui ! Perceval avait alors promis ! Il avait donc bien trahi sa parole.   </p><p>Une colère salutaire embrasa l’esprit du roi, chassant un moment sa culpabilité.  </p><p>Arthur,<em>  vivement </em> : En effet, vous m’aviez promis.  </p><p>Perceval,<em>  l’hésitation grandissante  </em>: J’ai pensé...j’étais le seul à pouvoir aider et j’ai pensé- </p><p>Arthur, <em> avec du venin dans la voix : </em> Eh bien vous avez mal pensé, comme d’habitude.  </p><p>Le roi se tassa brusquement dans ses couvertures, comme il avait l’habitude de le faire avec sa femme pour clore une dispute. Il se lova dans son aigreur habituelle, se sentant pour un temps comme apaisé, avant d’entendre son chevalier murmurer d’une petite voix.  </p><p>Perceval : Bonne nuit, sire.  </p><p>Arthur se cogna la tête contre sa couche, sentant, impuissant, la peur et la culpabilité se réemparer de lui avec force.  </p><p>Il essaya de se convaincre qu’il n’entendait pas les reniflements de son chevalier et dénomma les étoiles jusqu’à tomber de fatigue.  </p><p> </p><p>O=))======&gt; </p><p> </p><p>Il n’avait pas croisé son regard depuis son réveil de la veille et cela manquait déjà cruellement à Perceval, comme l’alcool à un ivrogne ou le pâté à Karadoc. Il voulait que son roi le regarde, comme il le faisait toujours, avec ses yeux noirs profonds et intelligents. Il savait aussi qu’il n’avait aucun droit d’exiger cela de lui. Si Arthur ne pouvait même plus le regarder en face, c’est que Perceval en avait perdu le privilège, d’une manière ou d’une autre qui lui était difficile à comprendre  </p><p>Ils avaient chevauché en silence toute la matinée. Arthur l’avait fait lever aux aurores ; Perceval n’était pas habitué à se lever aussi tôt en dehors des campagnes, et la douleur mêlée à l'extrême fatigue avait rendu son réveil plus difficile qu’à l’accoutumé. Il lui avait semblé que ses membres ne seraient satisfaits qu’en restant immobiles comme la pierre, mais son roi avait insisté pour remonter sur les bourrins le plus rapidement possible.  </p><p>Arthur avait encore pris la tête de la marche, et les guidait sur les sentiers avec autant d’aisance que s’il les avait tracés lui-même. Il devait avoir toutes les cartes de son pays dans la tête, alors que Perceval n’était même pas capable d’en lire une. Perceval connaissait assez bien les routes du pays de Galles, mais certainement pas suffisamment pour trouver cette source seul, surtout dans son état. Il était pourtant certain qu’Arthur aurait été plus utile à la tête de son armée. Les autres arriveraient-ils à s’en tirer sans leur roi ? Peut-être était-ce pour cela que ce dernier lui en voulait. </p><p>La pause du midi avait encore une fois été brève. Arthur avait refusé de s’arrêter dans la bourgade qu’ils avaient traversé lorsque le soleil avait approché du zénith, comme quoi ils n’avaient pas le temps de tailler la bavette pendant deux plombes avec des péquenot, qu’il en soupait bien assez à Kaamelott. Mais si Perceval n’était pas habitué à se réveiller, il n’était pas plus accoutumé aux repas rapides en plein air, aussi la faim le tiraillait-elle depuis des heures lorsqu’Arthur les arrêta enfin au milieu d’une plaine. Le soleil s’était presque couché sans qu’il ne s’en rende compte. Il jeta un regard alentour pour constater qu’aucun bois ni aucun village n’était visible. Le paysage n’offrait aucun relief, si ce n’était, au centre de cette plaine où le roi les avait arrêtés, un monticule d’énormes pierres qui devrait les protéger du vent pour la nuit.  </p><p>Ils descendirent de cheval et les attachèrent du mieux qu’ils purent à un roc.  </p><p>Arthur : Dépliez les couchettes, je vais essayer de trouver des brindilles pour allumer un feu. </p><p>Un cri de loup résonna, semblant tourner autour d’eux à mesure qu’il résonnait dans la plaine, si bien que Perceval était incapable de deviner d’où il provenait vraiment. Le chevalier regarda les hautes herbes autour de lui en se demandant quelles bestioles pouvaient bien s’y cacher, attendant leur chance de leur sauter sur le râble.  </p><p>Perceval, <em> d’une voix peu assurée </em> : Vous êtes sûr qu’on peut pas s’arrêter ailleurs ? On pourrait trouver une taverne, par exemple. Avec des lits, de la nourriture et des murs autour... </p><p>Arthur : Non, il n’y a rien à moins d’une demie journée de cheval.  </p><p>Perceval : Bon, bon, alors une caverne, ou un joli bosquet, ou bien -  </p><p>Arthur, <em> commençant à s’agacer  </em>: Perceval, ce sera ici.  </p><p>Le roi avança dans la plaine et vit en jetant un regard en arrière que son chevalier guettait les alentours avec un regard peu assuré. Remarquant qu’il triturait le jaspe et se crispait au son des cris de loups, Arthur regretta son ton sec.  </p><p>Arthur : On ne risque rien, le feu teindra les loups à distance.  </p><p>Perceval n’eut pas l’air beaucoup plus rassuré. Arthur s’attela à la tâche de trouver le plus de combustible possible afin que le feu puisse durer, au moins le temps que Perceval soit profondément endormi.  </p><p>Lorsqu’il revint pour la seconde fois les bras chargés, Perceval l’attendait assis sur sa couche. Le bois et l’herbe étaient tellement secs qu’il n’eut aucun mal à allumer un feu, c’est seulement une fois fait que son compagnon se détendit visiblement. </p><p>Arthur ouvrit le sac de provision et attrapa la viande blanche qui leur restait décidant qu’il garderait le pâté, le cake au lard et le saucisson pour les midis. Il n’y avait pas assez de bois pour suspendre une gamelle au-dessus du feu, il disposa donc la plus grande partie de la viande dans l’écuelle de Perceval avec un généreux morceaux de pain, du fromage et une pêche. Lorsqu’il la tendit à son chevalier, celui-ci l’attrapa avec des mains tremblantes. Les doigts bandés s’y reprirent à trois fois pour attraper le pain que Perceval mordit goulûment. </p><p>“Mais quel con !”, se réprimanda Arthur en se rappelant qu’il avait omis de s’occuper des mains de son chevalier. Il avait pris à Merlin un baume qui fait se ressouder les os, ainsi qu’une potion qui devrait atténuer sa douleur. Il hésita à interrompre Perceval pour changer ses bandages sans attendre, mais devant son appétit féroce, décida t’attendre.  </p><p>Il mangea calmement sa part en regardant son chevalier grimacer de plus en plus à mesure qu’il devait pincer les aliments.  </p><p>Il attendit qu’il termine avant de lui retirer son écuelle des mains avec autant de délicatesse qu’il en était capable. Perceval leva sur lui ses grands yeux mais il se concentra sur ses mains qu’il prit dans les siennes. </p><p>Les doigts tremblaient entre les siens. Arthur frotta les bandes fermement enroulées autour du poignet jusqu’à en trouver l’extrémité afin de les défaire. Il alla lentement pour ménager Perceval, découvrant peu à peu la peau bleuâtre, verdâtre, rougeâtre, si bien que ses doigts finirent par trembler plus fortement que ceux de son chevalier. </p><p>Les doigts avaient visiblement été brisés à de multiples endroits, de manière minutieuse. Arthur avait déjà vu de tels dégâts sur des prisonniers après que son beau-père les eut torturés à son insu. Le cœur d’Arthur se serra de peine et d’indignation. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à imaginer la rencontre entre son chevalier et ces brutes barbares, avaient-ils mêmes cherché à obtenir des informations, ou n’avait-ce été que pure cruauté ? </p><p>Perceval, <em> d’une voix inquiète  </em>: Sire ? </p><p>Arthur prit conscience de ses mains fébriles et détacha ses yeux des doigts brisés pour les plonger, enfin, dans les yeux bleus de Perceval. Comme il l’avait redouté, il prit pleine conscience de l’état de son compagnon. Ses mains étaient blessées, mais encore le poison qui lui avait été destiné courait-il dans ses chairs, le tuant lentement et irrémédiablement.  </p><p>Arthur, <em> la voix brisée </em> : Je... </p><p>Les excuses qu’il avait envie de faire ne vinrent pas ; celles que Perceval lui avait fait la veille résonnaient trop fortement dans son esprit. L’idiot.  </p><p>Il reporta donc son attention sur les doigts entre ses mains. Il commença par passer un linge humide sur eux pour effacer le reste de sang et de baume qui subsistait. Il sortit ensuite un pot de sa poche et en retira le cuir pour y plonger ses propres doigts, puis badigeonna comme il put les doigts blessés qui frissonnèrent au contact. </p><p>Arthur : Racontez-moi. </p><p>Il sentit les yeux de Perceval le jauger, essayant certainement de savoir quoi dire.  </p><p>Perceval : A propos des Saxons, sire ? </p><p>Arthur : Oui. </p><p>Perceval : Vous voulez savoir quoi ? </p><p>Arthur : Racontez-moi tout. Tout ce dont vous vous souvenez.  </p><p>Perceval, <em> gêné </em> : Je suis pas sûr...vous savez bien que je raconte mal. </p><p>Le roi soupira de frustration, se demandant, pas pour la première fois, s’il ne mettait pas trop de pression sur les épaules de son chevalier le plus niais.  </p><p>Arthur : Dîtes ce que vous pouvez comme vous le pouvez.  </p><p>Perceval voyait bien que son roi faisait des efforts pour ne pas s’énerver. Il était déjà énervé de la veille, et il n’avait aucune envie de rallumer la flamme sur le feu, comme le disait le tavernier. Or, il savait très bien que le roi perdait patience à chaque fois que Perceval devait lui raconter quelque chose. Il avait bien essayé de lui faire tout mettre bien dans l’ordre, en trois parties et tout ça, mais Perceval finissait toujours par se perdre dans les détails.  </p><p>Mais Arthur attendait visiblement une réponse, et il ne voulait pas non plus l’énerver en refusant de lui en donner une. Il se racla donc la gorge en se disant qu’il n’avait qu’à se souvenir de ce qui lui était réellement arrivé ; pour une fois, il n’y avait rien besoin d’inventer pour rendre l’affaire plus légendaire.  </p><p>Perceval : Eh bien, la situation initiale, c’est que je me suis à moitié paumé en allant chercher les champignons de Merlin. Enfin, non, c’était peut-être que j’étais allé pisser pas loin de sa tente, sinon, il n'aurait rien pu me demander... C’est que le seigneur Calogrenant avait ramené un vin de chez lui, et que Karadoc avait pas aimé. Alors, il m’avait filé sa coupe, voyez ? Du coup -  </p><p>Arthur : Perceval, n’essayez pas de respecter les temps du récit. Racontez-moi juste ce qui s’est passé après que vous êtes tombés sur les Saxons.  </p><p>Perceval, <em> mal assuré </em> : Eh ben, j’avais enfin trouvé les pierres magiques -  </p><p>Arthur : Quelles pierres ? </p><p>Perceval : Celles sur lesquelles poussent les champignons.  </p><p>Arthur : Ah, oui, continuez.  </p><p>Perceval : Enfin bref, des types sont sortis de derrière un gadin en hurlant, et ils m’ont trainé jusqu’à un campement juste à côté. Je me disais bien que ça sentait la viande grillée depuis un moment, mais j’ai pas le même nez que Karadoc.  </p><p>Arthur, <em> passant à l’autre main </em> : Ils vous ont emmené au campement, et après ? </p><p>Perceval : Ils m’ont jeté par terre, au pieds d’un grand rouquin. Les autres, ils parlaient pas la langue, mais lui, si.  </p><p>Arthur : Ergil... </p><p>Perceval, <em> enthousiaste </em> : Ouais, c’est ça ! Vous le connaissez, sire ? </p><p>Arthur,<em>  fronçant les sourcils </em> : Si on veut. Poursuivez.  </p><p>Perceval : Ben, le gars, il disait des trucs pas sympa. Et il m’a tiré par les cheveux jusqu’à la tante de son chef. Ils ont encore parlé dans leur langue et ils m’ont attaché à un siège, avec des fers. Le plus lourd, c’était celui autour du cou. Ergil me conduisait en tirant dessus - Aïe ! </p><p>Le chevalier avait glapi en sentant les doigts de son roi se serrer autour des siens. Il avait la mâchoire serrée, les muscles bandés. Perceval eut un mouvement de recul, alors le roi leva sur lui des yeux furieux. Perceval n’était pas tout à fait sûr d’être heureux d’avoir regagné son attention.  </p><p>Arthur frotta ses yeux contre sa propre épaule et se rapprocha doucement pour saisir de nouveau les mains de Perceval avec délicatesse.  </p><p>Arthur : Excusez-moi.  </p><p>Perceval : Sire ? Je dois continuer ? </p><p>Arthur : Oui, allez-y. C’est juste que ça m’a... </p><p>Le roi s’interrompit pour laisser échapper un souffle empli de colère.  </p><p>Perceval : Mais, je ne vous ai encore rien dit. </p><p>Arthur relava encore ses yeux sur son visage, la mâchoire tout aussi serrée. Il détestait déjà l’idée que son chevalier se soit fait humilier. Il détestait que l’on profite de la faiblesse d’un homme pour se gausser de lui. Il détestait l’image de Perceval tiré brusquement comme un chien par Ergil, par ses cheveux et par le cou. Tout cela l’enrageait, il n’était pas sûr de pouvoir en souffrir davantage sans aller rechercher la dépouille du rouquin pour le tuer une seconde fois.  </p><p>Arthur, <em> d’une voix difficilement calme </em> : Poursuivez.  </p><p>Perceval : Ben, je ne sais plus trop ce qui s’est dit exactement, mais leur chef voulait savoir des trucs sur notre armée. </p><p>Arthur : Nos position, notre effectif, notre matériel, notre stratégie ? </p><p>Perceval : Ouais, tout ça. Ils voulaient aussi savoir votre talant dachile, comme quoi ça leur servirait pour vous abattre. Je leur ai dit que je ne savais pas ce que c’était, et ils se sont énervés. </p><p>Arthur : Le talon d’Achille, c’est le point faible d’une personne.  </p><p>Perceval : Ah ouais, c’est vrai, ils m’ont dit ça. Ils m’ont expliqué qu’ils voulaient votre point faible, mais comme je ne savais pas non plus ce que c’était, ils se sont doublement énervés. </p><p>Arthur : Comment ça ? </p><p>Perceval : Eh ben... </p><p>Il désigna ses propres doigts d’un geste du menton. Arthur ferma un moment les yeux avant de saisir des bandes propres pour achever de panser ses doigts. </p><p>Arthur : Alors ils vous ont brisé les doigts.  </p><p>Perceval : Ouais. Enfin, non. En fait, ils les ont pétés un par un, quand je leur donnais pas de réponse.  </p><p>Le roi grimaça.  </p><p>Perceval, <em> hâtivement </em> : Mais ne vous en faîtes pas, sire ! Je leur ai rien dit du tout ! Je vous le promets.  </p><p>Arthur releva les yeux une nouvelle fois, l’air confus.  </p><p>Arthur : Pourquoi, idiot ? Vous auriez dû tout leur dire !  </p><p>Perceval : Et vous trahir, sire ? Plutôt mourir.  </p><p>Le roi de Logres sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre devant le regard indigné et résolu de son chevalier, de coutume, si craintif et pusillanime. Il lui avait déjà fait promettre de ne jamais se sacrifier, et pourtant il continuait de lui démontrer une dévotion sans faille. Combien de ses chevalier, bien plus utiles et courageux que Perceval, aurait résisté comme lui une fois au pied du mur ? </p><p>Perceval, lui, n’avait pas faibli devant la peur et la douleur. Il avait tenu sa langue, se montrant bien plus chevaleresque qu’Arthur n’aurait pu l’espérer.  </p><p>Perceval, <em> avec empressement </em> : Après ils se sont mis à parler de vous tuer à tout prix, sire. Le grand rouquin a ordonné à ses hommes de vous tuer dès qu’ils en auraient l’occasion, et qu’il tuerait lui-même ceux qui fuiraient devant vous. Il a dit que Kaamelott serait à lui, et son chef n'était pas là pour entendre. C’est pour ça que je vous cherchais, sire ! Merlin disait que c’était pas pire que d’habitude. Mais Ergil avait dit que- </p><p>Perceval ne put achever sa phrase, car Arthur avait cédé à l’envie de l’étreindre. Il avait eu si peur, lorsque Perceval était tombé à ses pieds. Il avait tellement peur, encore, maintenant qu’un poison puissant le rongeait de l’intérieur. Arthur ne pensait pas un instant mériter de son chevalier un quelconque sacrifice.  </p><p>Perceval se figea, puis, de tout son cœur, accepta l’étreinte de son roi, l’enserrant de ses bras et posant affectueusement sa tête sur son épaule. Il adorait quand son roi lui montrait de l’affection, et cette fois-ci, il n’avait même pas eu à la lui demander ! Arthur l’avait volontairement pris dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui plus fort que la dernière fois. La peau du chevalier crépitait de joie, et son cœur battait à tout rompre, enfin libéré du poids de la culpabilité.  </p><p>Perceval, <em> souriant </em> : Ça veut dire que vous me pardonnez, sire ?  </p><p>Arthur n’aurait pas su décrire son état de détresse lorsqu'il s’était indignement jeté dans les bras de son chevalier, comme un naufragé trouvant un rocher où s’agripper pour ne pas sombrer. Quant à la question qu’il venait de lui poser, elle ne faisait qu’ajouter à sa misère.  </p><p>Arthur,<em>  sans le lâcher </em> : Il n’y a rien à pardonner.  </p><p>Perceval profita encore de l’étreinte, laissant les mots monter doucement jusqu’à son cerveau.  </p><p>Perceval,<em>  doucement  </em>: Je vous ai désobéi.  </p><p>Il regretta aussitôt d’avoir parlé lorsqu’Arthur relâcha son étreinte.  </p><p>Arthur, <em> gentiment </em> : Vous m’avez sauvé, Perceval. Si vous ne l’aviez pas fait, je ne serais pas là pour vous en vouloir.  </p><p>Perceval, <em> en hochant la tête </em> : C’est ce que je me suis dit, aussi.  </p><p>Arthur : Mais promettez-moi que, la prochaine fois, vous direz tout ce qu’on vous demandera pour que l’on cesse de vous malmener.  </p><p>Perceval : Dire quoi ? Je ne savais rien, de toutes façons.  </p><p>Son propre rire surprit Arthur. Il posa quelques secondes son front contre l’épaule de son chevalier pour glousser avant de se redresser.  </p><p>Arthur : C’est pas faux.  </p><p>Perceval pencha la tête, l’air confus, sûrement étonné par le changement soudain d’humeur de son roi. Arthur se releva pour alimenter le feu.  </p><p>Arthur : Vous n’aurez qu’à inventer quelque chose.  </p><p>Perceval : Oui, c’est pas trop mon truc, comme vous le savez.  </p><p>Arthur : Vous mettrez des petits vieux si ça vous chante. Au moins, ça les occupera assez longtemps pour qu’on vienne vous délivrer.  </p><p>Perceval : Comme un genre de parade ? </p><p>Le roi se pencha pour chercher la fiole de Merlin dans son sac, ne prenant pas la peine de lui répondre. Quoi qu’il en soit, Perceval avait l’air absorbé par l’idée. Arthur savait qu’il devait essayer de retenir l’astuce pour la répéter à son compagnon d'aventure.  </p><p>Arthur, <em> lui tendant la fiole </em> : Tenez, buvez-en une gorgée.  </p><p>Perceval sortit de ses pensées et prit le flacon en forme de goutte qu’on lui tendait. Des signes étranges étaient écrits sur l’étiquette.  </p><p>Perceval : C’est une potion magique ? </p><p>Le roi acquiesça.  </p><p>Arthur : Elle va chasser la douleur, et favoriser la guérison. Le baume va ressouder vos os. </p><p> Perceval, <em> essayant de débouchonner la fiole </em> : C’est les mêmes dessins que sur la bague.  </p><p>Arthur : Chevalière. Et ce sont des runes.  </p><p>Il reprit la fiole pour la déboucher lui-même, au soulagement de Perceval qui n’eut plus qu’à la saisir entre ses doigts fébriles pour boire.  </p><p>Perceval : Pas mauvais.  </p><p>Arthur, <em> s’éloignant </em> : Vaut mieux pas savoir quelles saloperies il a mis dedans.  </p><p>Arthur alla s’allonger sur sa couchette. Il essayerait de dormir aussi longtemps que le feu pourrait être alimenté. Il veillerait autant que possible ensuite, s’il se réveillait.  </p><p>Etonnamment, Perceval s’endormit après seulement une demie heure de babillage.  </p><p> </p><p>O=))======&gt; </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Gogmagog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Arthur : Seigneur Perceval !</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cela faisait cinq fois qu’Arthur essayait de réveiller son chevalier. Il avait déjà replié le campement,</span>
  
  <span>fait ses ablutions et boire les chevaux depuis une bonne demie heure. Il avait laissé Perceval dormir jusqu’à ce que le soleil soit complètement levé, mais ils ne pouvaient </span>
  <span>pas se permettre de partir à midi</span>
  <span>. Le chevalier avait toujours eu le sommeil lourd cependant, en la circonstance, Arthur ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de s’inquiéter devant l’immobilité de son compagnon. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il secoua de nouveau l’épaule du dormeur. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur, </span>
  <em>
    <span>plus fort</span>
  </em>
  <span> : Perceval, allez, il faut y aller. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perceval geignit et bougea les paupières de manière étrange, comme s’il luttait pour les ouvrir. Arthur le secoua plus fort jusqu’à ce qu’elles soient grandes ouvertes. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perceval,</span>
  <em>
    <span> groggy</span>
  </em>
  <span> : Sire ?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur : Allez, en selle ! Je veux atteindre Llangollen pour midi. Songez que, si vous vous dépêchez, on pourra manger dans une taverne. Avec des tables, du vin et des murs autour.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Le chevalier battit des cils puis se redressa en grimaçant, la main sur la poitrine. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Le carreau de l’arbalète avait percé sa cage thoracique un peu en dessous de son cœur. Merlin avait refermé la plaie comme il avait pu, considérant qu’un poison mortel avait déjà commencé à corrompre ses chairs. Arthur avait vu des veines proéminentes courir autour de la plaie en se teintant d’une noirceur inquiétante. Le magicien avait alors tartiné des mixtures sur la plaie en baragouinant, ce qui avait fait se rétracter visiblement la propagation du poison, et avait ressoudé grossièrement la peau. “Je peux pas mieux, le poison est puissant”, avait-il dit. Arthur se demanda s’il aurait dû étaler un peu de baume sur cette blessure, la veille, mais il n’avait pas osé retirer le bandage que Merlin avait appliqué, de peur que cette seule protection n’empêche Perceval de mourir.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur lui tendit la main pour l’aider à se relever, Perceval accepta son aide après l’avoir regardé avec étonnement. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur : Allez vous laver un peu, il y a de l’eau propre dans ce bol. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perceval obéit tandis qu’Arthur sortait une brioche de son bagage et en découpait un quart pour que son chevalier mange pendant le voyage. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perceval : J’ai encore rêvé de vous, vous savez. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cela l’aurait étonné si Perceval ne lui avait pas raconté ses rêves une bonne dizaine de fois. Son chevalier avait tendance à le mettre en scène dans ses péripéties nocturnes. Une nuit, Arthur l’aidait à tuer des bandits de grands chemins, une autre, Perceval offrait par erreur un navet à Arthur, en lieu et place du Saint Graal ; une autre encore, Perceval courrait, perdu dans un labyrinthe, en suivant la voix de son roi. Le récit le plus notable restait quand même celui où Perceval avait rêvé se doucher sous une cascade avec lui, bien que ce rêve ait été certainement provoqué par le sceau d’eau qu’Arthur avait jeté sur lui pour le réveiller, un matin de campagne. Pour une fois, ce rêve n’avait pas reflété l’angoisse de décevoir les attentes de son roi, ce qui avait marqué Arthur plus que de raison. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur, </span>
  <em>
    <span>avec légerté</span>
  </em>
  <span> : Et qu’est-ce que c’était, cette fois ?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perceval, </span>
  <em>
    <span>en passant un linge sous ses aisselles</span>
  </em>
  <span> : Des loups attaquaient pendant la nuit et je n’arrivais pas à me réveiller pour me barrer. J’essayais, j’essayais, mais pas moyen de bouger un orteil ! Et là, un ours géant est arrivé. Genre, vraiment gros, vous voyez ? Il broyait les loups dans sa gueule, les déchiquetait avec ses griffes... un vrai bain de sang. Alors les autres se sont barrés vite fait et là, l'ours, ben c’était vous, en fait ! Je le savais sans le savoir depuis le début, et puis j’en ai été sûr, quand vous vous êtes approché de moi, m’avez touché les mains, et que je me suis réveillé. Enfin, je ne me suis pas vraiment réveillé, je me suis réveillé dans mon rêve, même que vous m’avez pris dans vos bras.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur, qui avait cessé tout mouvement depuis un moment, considéra Perceval avec surprise. Ce rêve était étrange, revêtant presque des allures prémonitoires qui ne lui plaisaient guère. Il serait pourtant simple de l’expliquer : Perceval avait eu peur de se faire dévorer pendant la nuit, et son esprit avait imaginé être protégé par son roi pour pouvoir dormir. Il était aussi régulier que, à l’approche du réveil, le corps se sente étranger et retenu par les songes. Quant au touch</span>
  <span>er</span>
  <span> d’Arthur, il venait certainement qu’il avait effectivement dû lui toucher les mains avant de dormir pour le soigner. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur, </span>
  <em>
    <span>en essayant de rester léger</span>
  </em>
  <span> : Ce n’est pas étonnant, vous savez qu’Arthur veut dire ‘ours’. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perceval,</span>
  <em>
    <span> étonné </span>
  </em>
  <span>: Non, je l’ignorais. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur fronça les sourcils. Perceval avait l’air franchement surpris, semblant reconsidérer son rêve à la lumière de cette information et trouver cela intéressant. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur : Vous avez déjà dû l’entendre quelque part et l’oublier. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perceval, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ignorant cette remarque</span>
  </em>
  <span> : Pourquoi vous avoir donné le nom d’un ours ?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur : Je n’ai pas le nom d’un ours, Arthur veut dire ‘ours’. Étymologiquement. Ça a la même racine. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perceval</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <em>
    <span> penchant la tête</span>
  </em>
  <span> : Ah, oui, c’est ce que je voulais dire. Mais pourquoi un ours ?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Le roi haussa les épaules. Le fait que son chevalier semble réellement ignorer tout de l’analogie entre son prénom et l’animal rendait son rêve très étrange. Peut-être que l’esprit de Perceval avait fait de lui un ours, dans son rêve, parce que c’était le seul animal à pouvoir vaincre une meute de loups ? Ce serait logique, se dit-il. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur : Vous aurez tous le temps de vous poser cette question à cheval. Allez, en route. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il aida son chevalier à monter en lui tenant le bras, afin de ménager son torse. Il regarda ensuite Perceval saisir les rênes avec soin, et lui tendit une ration généreuse de brioche qui fit s’illuminer ses traits. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur, </span>
  <em>
    <span>regardant les mains de Perceval</span>
  </em>
  <span> : Ça ira ?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Le chevalier acquiesça. La journée de la veille avait dû être bien plus pénible. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur chevaucha sa propre monture et hâta le trot en repensant au rêve de Perceval, qui s’était senti prisonnier de son immobilité morbide.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>O=))======&gt;</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur et Perceval s’étaient assis l’un en face de l’autre près de l’âtre, dans une taverne. Malgré la saison, il s’était mis à tomber une petite pluie fine et pénétrante qui les avait refroidis, et n’avait pas facilité leur chevauchée. La baraque était plutôt pleine, et Arthur avait préféré rabattre un capuchon sur ses longs cheveux bruns afin de jeter une ombre sur son visage. Il avait également </span>
  <span>drapé</span>
  
  <span>un pan de sa cape sur son épée, et avait incité son chevalier à en faire de même.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Comme il était midi, ils avaient passé commande d’un poulet braisé, d’une bonne miche de pain et d’un pichet de vin âcre. Aucun d’eux ne s’était fait prier pour dévorer la bête, arrosé d’un deuxième pichet de raisin. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perceval : Sire, je me demandais - </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur : Je vous ai dit d’éviter de m’appeler comme ça ici. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perceval, </span>
  <em>
    <span>écarquillant les yeux </span>
  </em>
  <span>: Pardon, sire.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Artur, </span>
  <em>
    <span>soupirant</span>
  </em>
  <span> : Vous vous demandiez ?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perceval : Oui, vous m’avez dit que les autres chevaliers étaient partis pourchasser le reste des Saxons. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mordant dans son pain </span>
  </em>
  <span>: Ouais, et ?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perceval : Ben je me disais que, s'ils retombaient sur Ergil, ils pourraient être en danger. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur, </span>
  <em>
    <span>riant</span>
  </em>
  <span> : Ah, pas de risques. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perceval : Vous trouvez pas ? Il était quand même plutôt balaise, le type. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur : Pas tant que ça, en vérité. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perceval regarda son roi arracher une aile de la volaille sans comprendre. Arthur avait un demi sourire ironique, mais Perceval n’avait pas réussi à percevoir la plaisanterie. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur : A l’heure qu’il est, les corbacs lui ont déjà cavé les yeux. Il doit plus être bien différent des autres bourrins de son équipe, qui pourrissent à ses côtés. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il fallut un moment à Perceval pour comprendre le sens des mots que son roi venait de cracher avec mépris. D'autant qu’il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà entendu le roi Arthur parler comme cela des ennemis vaincus. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perceval : </span>
  <span>Faut toujours que vous fassiez de</span>
  <span> ces</span>
  <span> phrases</span>
  <span>... v</span>
  <span>ous voulez dire qu’il est mort ?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur : Ouais. C’est moi qui l’ai crevé. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>La nouvelle était très loin de le désoler. Dans son esprit, le Saxon était resté une menace planant sur la vie de son roi. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perceval, </span>
  <em>
    <span>se resservant du vin</span>
  </em>
  <span> : Je vais boire à ça. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur le regarda, surpris, puis souffla un rire et commanda du brebis pour finir le repas.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>… : - avec ses enfants. Z’en avaient quat’ ou cinq. Tous dévorés.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>… : Les trois quarts du troupeau aussi, à ce qu’on m’a dit. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>… : Les bestioles s’sont peut-être paumées, paraît qu’y préfère la viande humaine. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur fronça les sourcils et reposa son morceau de fromage, tendant l’oreille à la conversation se jouant derrière lui. Perceval vit le plus corpulent des deux bouseux se rincer le gosier et reposer lourdement la chope avant de se pencher vers son comparse. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Le bouseux corpulent : Même qu’les gosses, c’est c’qu’y préfère.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Le second bouseux,</span>
  <em>
    <span> grimaçant</span>
  </em>
  <span> : Il va de plus en plus loin dans les terres. Un jour, il reviendra défaire son balluchon à Corbenic. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perceval vit le plus gros des hommes acquiescer gravement avant de gober une tranche de jambon de pays. Arthur attira son regard lorsqu’il tordit son cou pour regarder par la fenêtre de la taverne laissée ouverte. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sur une colline escarpée taillée en pic trônait d’inquiétantes tours. Perceval connaissait le château de Corbenic. Difficile de le louper, puisqu’il dominait la région. Pas mal de légendes étaient associées à ce lieu, et la plupart des habitants du pays évitaient de passer trop près. Arthur regardait gravement la silhouette inquiétante de l’édifice autour duquel tournaient, comme toujours, une centaine de corbeaux. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Le second bouseux : Quand même, la ferme du vieux Jonas, c’est pas bien loin. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur échangea avec lui un regard avant de se retourner vers la table des deux pécores. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur : Bonjour messieurs, je n’ai pas pu m’empêcher d’entendre un bout de votre conversation. C’est quoi cette histoire ?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Les deux voisins de table se regardèrent en haussant les sourcils, le jaugeant, puis le plus corpulent se pencha vers Arthur, apparemment ravis d’avoir trouvé un nouveau public. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Le bouseux corpulent, </span>
  <em>
    <span>murmurant</span>
  </em>
  <span> : C’est Gogmagog. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perceval,</span>
  <em>
    <span> fortement</span>
  </em>
  <span> : Gogmagog ?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Les pécores lui firent signe de rester calme, mais les tables alentours étaient devenues plus silencieuses. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Le bouseux corpulent : Pas si fort, z’allez nous coller la scoumoune ! </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perceval,</span>
  <em>
    <span> à Arthur</span>
  </em>
  <span> : Nan mais faut pas les écouter, sire, c’est des conneries.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur lui jeta un regard noir. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Le second bouseux : ‘Sire’ ?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur : Cyril, c’est mon nom. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Le roi acheva sa phrase par un coup de pied dans son tibia. Perceval s’excusa en geignant. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Le bouseux corpulent : Des conneries, Gogmagog ? Ça s’voit qu’vous connaissez pas la bête. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perceval : Vous l’avez vu, vous, peut-être ? C’est </span>
  <span>qu’</span>
  <span>une légende du coin. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Le bouseux corpulent,</span>
  <em>
    <span> à Arthur</span>
  </em>
  <span> : Un vieux géant qui rôde dans l’pays. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur : Un géant ?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perceval,</span>
  <em>
    <span> riant ironiquement </span>
  </em>
  <span>: Difficile à louper. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur : Et c’est quoi cette histoire d’enfants ?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>La réponse vint d’un type assis à une table de clients pas loin de la leur. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Un client de la taverne : Jonas et sa femme en avaient un petit paquet. Tous décédés, et eux avec.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Le second bouseux : On ne retrouve jamais les corps en entier. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Un autre client de la taverne,</span>
  <em>
    <span> ivre</span>
  </em>
  <span> : Même qu’on est obijé - hip ! - obligés d’enterrer les morceaux. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur : Et comment êtes vous sûr que c’est le fait d’un géant ?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Le bouseux corpulent : Faut voir l’état des lieux après son passage ! </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Un client de la taverne : Qui voulez-vous que ce soit d’autre ?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Le bruit sec d’une peinte claquée contre une surface attira l’attention. Une veille femme courbée, derrière le bar de la taverne, prit </span>
  <span>la</span>
  <span> parole sans lâcher la fenêtre ouverte de ses yeux pâles. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>La vieille, </span>
  <em>
    <span>d’une voix lente, sinistr</span>
  </em>
  <span>e : Il y a trop longtemps que Dinas Brân est désert, il le sent. Il le sent et il approche, il s’en vient reprendre sa place sur la colline. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Un silence lourd plana dans taverne de Llangollen. Arthur regarda Perceval pour constater que les paroles de la vieille femme ne l’avaient pas laissé de marbre, malgré son inhabituel scepticisme initial. Il avait toujours eu quelque chose avec les vieux débris qui se prennent pour des prophètes. Arthur lui-même se sentait moyennement jouasse. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Un client de la taverne : Mais vous, avec vos beaux vêtements, vous seriez pas chevaliers, par hasard</span>
  <span> ?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toutes les têtes se tournèrent définitivement vers eux. Arthur baissa légèrement la tête pour s’assurer que sa capuche camouflait encore l’essentiel de ses traits. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Un autre client,</span>
  <em>
    <span> lorgnant sous leur table</span>
  </em>
  <span> : Des beaux vêtements et des épées !</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur soupira et décida de leur concéder au moins cette information. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur : Si, si. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Des murmures enthousiastes suivirent cette déclaration. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Le second bouseux : Le chevalier Cyril ? Pas entendu parler...</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur : C’est pourtant moi. Et voici le seigneur Perceval de Galles. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Le nom de son chevalier provoqua quelques acclamations. Il était bien connu de la plupart des pécores. “Des chevaliers sont venus pour nous aider !”, disaient les uns ; “Ils vont abattre Gogmagog”, disaient les autres, si bien qu’Arthur prit bientôt mesure de leur situation. Ils ne pourraient pas sortir de cette bourgade sans donner satisfaction aux villageois, au risque de salir leur réputation. Pire encore, le géant pourrait faire des morts le temps qu’ils achèvent leur voyage, ce qui finirait sans conteste par leur être reproché. Sa cote de popularité n’avait pas besoin de ça en ce moment ; Kaamelott venait d’augmenter les taxes. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il posa son regard sur son chevalier. Celui-ci mâchait distraitement en écoutant les conversations ambiantes avec un air inquiet. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur, </span>
  <em>
    <span>assez bas pour que seul Perceval ne l’entende </span>
  </em>
  <span>: Comment vous vous sentez, Perceval ?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perceval, </span>
  <em>
    <span>surpris</span>
  </em>
  <span> : Moi ? Euh, par rapport à d’habitude vous voulez dire ?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur : Oui, c’est précisément ce que je veux dire. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perceval prit son air le plus concentré tout en regardant ses mains, ouvrant et refermant ses doigts sur ses paumes. Arthur avait bien remarqué que la gauche tremblait bien plus que la droite, qu’il favorisait presque exclusivement. Le chevalier se mordit la lèvre, semblant hésiter, puis répondit sur un ton sincère. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perceval : Mes mains me font mal, mais moins qu’hier. Ma poitrine me fait mal de temps en temps et j’ai l’impression d’avoir les jambes en coton. Mais je me sens capable de vous accompagner, si ce que vous voulez dire. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur : M’accompagner ?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perceval : Ben, les pécores ont l’air de vouloir qu’on règle leurs affaires</span>
  <span>. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur, </span>
  <em>
    <span>sur un ton de résignation</span>
  </em>
  <span> : Notre statut de chevalier nous y oblige, nous ne pouvons pas tourner le dos à la souffrance des démunis. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perceval : Ouais, cette histoire d’ablation...</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur essaya de comprendre ce que son idiot de chevalier avait bien voulu dire, mais fut coupé par un paysan. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Un client de la taverne, </span>
  <em>
    <span>exalté</span>
  </em>
  <span> : Vous voulez qu’on vous conduise à la ferme du Jonas ?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur : Nan, nan. Indiquez-nous le chemin et on va se démerder. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Un client de la taverne : Vous êtes sûrs ? Ça serait un plaisir de vous faire escorte. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur : Ouais, ouais, certain. Si y’a du grabuge, mieux vaut qu’il y ait pas de civils dans les parages. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perceval,</span>
  <em>
    <span> le chassant d'un signe de tête </span>
  </em>
  <span>: Allez, oust</span>
  <span>, les puants</span>
  <span> ! Vous avez pas de technique de combat. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Certains hochèrent la tête avec déférence, et la plupart le levèrent pour former une sorte de rang leur laissant la place vers la sortie. Arthur et Perceval échangèrent un regard las, puis finirent leurs verres d’un trait avant de les poser en même temps, et de se lever d’un même mouvement. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>O=))======&gt;</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>La masure était à moitié détruite, et il ne restait pas grand-chose de la grange. Arthur et Perceval attachèrent leurs chevaux à un piquet et s’approchèrent avec une main sur le pommeau de leurs épées respectives. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il avait arrêté de pleuvoir et Perceval en était heureux. Il n’était déjà pas bien à l’aise sur le canasson par beaux temps. Il suivit Arthur dans la maison éventrée en regardant avec méfiance autour de lui.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perceval : Qu’est</span>
  <span>-</span>
  <span>ce qu’on cherche</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span> au juste ?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur : Des indices. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perceval,</span>
  <em>
    <span> étonné</span>
  </em>
  <span> : Même si y’a personne pour nous les donner ?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur : Un indice n’est pas forcément oral. Ça peut être des traces de pas, des objets inhabituels...</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perceval hocha la tête et partit regarder à l’autre coin de la maison. Il ne voyait rien de bien inhabituel, rien qui n’aurait pas eu sa place dans la cabane de ses parents. Il jeta un regard sur des morceaux de verre brisé ayant appartenus à un ballon d’eau de vie, sur lesquels se détachaient des tâches d’un rouge sang. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur aussi</span>
  
  <span>était penché par-dessus une grosse </span>
  <span>tache</span>
  <span> de sang. Il se détourna avec dégout en pensant que ce sang avait peut-être appartenu à des enfants. Il sortit vers la grange, ou plutôt ce qu’il en restait. L’édifice avait été brûlé.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur : Venez-voir ! </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il rejoignit son roi près de la maison et suivit son regard vers une énorme trace de pas qui ne ressemblait en rien à celle d’un humain. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur : Vous pensez ce que je pense ?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perceval,</span>
  <em>
    <span> décontenancé</span>
  </em>
  <span> : Que...</span>
  <span>j</span>
  <span>e...le géant...</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur : Nan, </span>
  <span>ça n'appartient pas</span>
  <span> à un géant, ça. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perceval regarda son roi sans comprendre. Il n’avait jamais cru que les villageois avaient raison, mais les prédictions sinistres de la vieille du bar lui avaient filé les foies. Et cette trace était définitivement trop grande pour être celle d’un humain normal. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perceval : Ça y ressemble quand même vachement. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur : Nan, trop petit. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perceval : Un bébé géant ?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur, </span>
  <em>
    <span>étonné </span>
  </em>
  <span>: Je croyais que vous pensiez que c’était des conneries.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perceval : Ben ouais, je le pensais. Gogmagog, c’est une histoire pour faire coucher les mômes. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur : Vous voulez bien me raconter ? La version courte, avec vos mots à vous. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Le roi le regardait avec un certain intérêt, même si Perceval ne voyait pas en quoi cette histoire pourrait l’intéresser, dans la mesure où il ne pensait pas que ces traces appartenaient à celles d’un géant.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perceval : Le roi Bran voulait construire son château sur la colline de Corbenic, mais elle appartenait à un géant. Il a vaincu Gogmagog, et lui a prise. Certains disent que le géant est enterré sous le château, d’autres que le roi Bran l’a condamné à l’exil.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur : Le château, c’est bien Dinas Brân ?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pereval : Ouais, mais personne ne l’appelle plus comme ça ! Tout le monde dit ‘Corbenic’, rapport aux corbeaux qui tournent toujours autour. Et vu que le château est inhabité depuis la mort du roi, et qu’on le dit hanté, l’histoire veut que le géant n’ait plus peur de revenir. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Le roi garda un silence méditatif puis retourna contempler la trace. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur : Vous aviez raison, c’est sûrement des conneries. Le château est bien hanté, d’après ce que j’en sais, mais les géants ont quitté la région depuis un moment. Et cette trace, elle ressemble à celle d’</span>
  <span>un orc</span>
  <span>. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perceval : </span>
  <span>Un orc</span>
  <span> ?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur : Ouais, leurs traces de pas sont comme ça. Et regardez ça. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il désigna d’autres traces qui allaient vers la grange. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur : Il y a aussi des traces d’hommes. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perceval : Ben ouais, ceux qui habitaient là. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur : Je ne pense pas. Regardez, on dirait qu’ils marchent côte à côte. Les traces de poursuites ne ressemblent pas à ça. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perceval avait du mal à suivre, mais il voulait faire l’effort pour son roi : Ce n’était pas le géant </span>
  <span>Gogmagog</span>
  <span> qui avait fait le coup, mais </span>
  <span>un orc</span>
  <span> qui marche à côté d’un humain. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perceval : Vous pensez à quoi ?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Le roi s’avança à son tour vers la grange et scruta le sol et les décombres. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur : Je pense que certains se servent de la légende du coin pour couvrir leurs larcins. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perceval : Leurs quoi ?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur : Des voleurs. Regardez, cette grange a été brûlée. </span>
  <span>Les</span>
  
  <span>orc</span>
  <span>s</span>
  <span> ne foutent pas le feu aux granges sans raisons. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cela devenait vraiment compliqué à suivre, le roi venait de dire d’</span>
  <span>un orc</span>
  <span> avait fait le coup, et maintenant ce n’était plus </span>
  <span>un orc</span>
  <span>. Arthur lui jeta un regard et soupira avant de reprendre calmement. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur : Je pense qu’</span>
  <span>un orc</span>
  <span> et des humains se sont acoquinés pour effectuer des pillages, et ont volontairement déguisé leurs méfaits pour faire croire à l’œuvre du géant </span>
  <span>Gogmagog</span>
  <span> dont tout le monde parle. Lorsque les gens ont peur, ils accordent leur crédit à n'importe quoi.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perceval, </span>
  <em>
    <span>lentement</span>
  </em>
  <span> : Je pense que j’ai compris. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur : Mais c’est difficile à prouver, qu’on a affaire à des voleurs... Comment savoir ce qui vaut le coup d’être volé dans une cabane à pécores ?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perceval : Ben ça, ça me semble clair que ça a disparu. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fronçant les sourcils d’incompréhension </span>
  </em>
  <span>: Qu’est-ce que vous voulez dire ?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perceval : Ben, leur troupeau n'est pas dans le coin, et les bouseux de la taverne ont dit que leurs bêtes avaient disparues... Ce que ces pécores avaient de précieux, c’était leurs bestiaux. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Le roi le regarda avec sérieux, puis hocha la tête. Perceval sentit son estomac crépiter et ses poumons se remplir d’une bouffée de fierté. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur : Bien. Alors, y’a plus qu’à retrouver la trace des bêtes, et à les suivre. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>O=))======&gt;</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Le bruit d’une branche craquant sous le pas de Perceval fit se retourner Arthur avec colère. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur, </span>
  <em>
    <span>pestant sévèrement à voix basse</span>
  </em>
  <span> : Silence ! On est en mode furtif. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perceval, </span>
  <em>
    <span>à voix basse</span>
  </em>
  <span> : Oui, oui. Pardon, sire !</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>La nuit ét</span>
  <span>ait</span>
  <span> tombée depuis peu. Arthur et Perceval avaient fini par trouver une piste et à la suivre jusqu’au versant nord de la colline de </span>
  <span>Corbenic, où un sentier cheminait vers une sorte de caverne. Ils avaient laissé leurs chevaux dans des fourrés, et s’étaient approchés discrètement, au couvert des arbres, au plus près possible de l’immense grotte.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ils s’accroupirent dans les buissons et r</span>
  <span>am</span>
  <span>pèrent pour se cacher là où ils avaient une vue dégagée sur l’entrée. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Des meuglements se firent entendre depuis l’entrée de la caverne. Ils avaient vraisemblablement fait rentrer le troupeau dans la caverne pour </span>
  <span>le</span>
  <span> cacher en attendant de pouvoir les vendre. Une haute silhouette sortit de la caverne à pas lourds, éclairé</span>
  <span>e</span>
  <span> d’une torche. Ils virent un horrible visage vert aux dents proéminentes dépassant d’entre des lèvres percés d’anneaux. Les traces qu’ils avaient suivies étaient bien celles d’</span>
  <span>un</span>
  
  <span>orc</span>
  
  <span>immense</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perceval : Vous aviez raison, sire !</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur, allongé sur le ventre à côté de Perceval, passa un bras autour de son cou pour plaquer sa main sur sa bouche. </span>
  <span>L’orc</span>
  <span> dressa la tête, ses oreilles pointues à l’affut. Il resta dans cette position un moment avant de continuer son chemin vers un arbre contre lequel il soulagea sa vessie. Une fois terminé il tendit à nouveau l’oreille en balayant les fourrés du regard, et Arthur sentit l’anticipation le gagner. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>…: Gawr ! Vient faire peur au gosse, qu’il se la ferme ! J’en peux plus de l’entendre.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>L'orc</span>
  <span> retourna dans la grotte, là d’où venait la voix d’homme qui venait de l’appeler, et Arthur lâcha la bouche de son chevalier qui prit de grandes bouffées d’oxygène. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur, </span>
  <em>
    <span>à voix basse</span>
  </em>
  <span> : Les</span>
  
  <span>o</span>
  <span>rc</span>
  <span>s ont des sens aiguisés.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perceval, les joues rouges, hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perceval,</span>
  <em>
    <span> à voix très basse</span>
  </em>
  <span> : Ils ont les mômes !  </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur : Peut-être. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perceval : Il nous faudrait des renforts, on ne sait même pas combien ils sont ! </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur claqua de la langue. Il était bien d’accord, mais ils n’avaient pas de renforts, et n’étaient pas en mesure de s’en procurer. S’ils repartaient et revenaient préparés, ils prenaient le risque que les enfants se fasse massacrer, où qu’ils changent de planque entre temps. Avec l’aide de la magie, ils auraient pu faire s’écrouler une partie de la grotte, </span>
  <span>ou éteindre les feux tout en se dotant d’une vision nocturne</span>
  <span>...mais ils étaient seuls et Arthur devait trouver une stratégie. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ils ne seraient que deux à pouvoir se battre, et il doutait fortement que son chevalier soit en mesure de tenir une épée. Voyant que son roi regardait ses mains, Perceval dut avoir la même pensée, puisqu’il pinça ses lèvres en haussant les sourcils d’un air désolé. Arthur pinça les lèvres : c’est lui qui devrait avoir l’air désolé ! Il était censé amener son chevalier au plus vite vers les sources de Snowdon et il le faisait ramper dans les fourrés pour courir aux devant du danger. Et au nom de quoi ? De la chevalerie...</span>
  
  <span>C’était la chevalerie qui avait amené Perceval dans cette situation ; pas pour la première fois, le roi de </span>
  <span>Logres</span>
  <span> eut envie de tout envoyer bouler.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perceval, </span>
  <em>
    <span>à voix basse</span>
  </em>
  <span> : Il nous faut une diversion. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur, </span>
  <em>
    <span>à voix basse </span>
  </em>
  <span>: Ouais, je sais...</span>
  <span> je</span>
  <span> cherche.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perceval,</span>
  <em>
    <span> à voix basse</span>
  </em>
  <span> : Je pourrais siffler !</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur, </span>
  <em>
    <span>à voix basse</span>
  </em>
  <span> : Quoi ?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Le chevalier ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre avec des mots, il siffla quelques notes d’un air bien connu et s’arrêta lorsqu’Arthur plaqua de nouveau sa main sur sa bouche. Il s’apprêtait à engueuler l’homme aux cheveux gris lorsqu’il entendit la même voix que tout à l’heure résonner dans la caverne. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>… : Va voir. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Un homme seul sortit de la caverne, avec une torche, et éclaira les bords du sentier en avançant vers eux. Arthur relâcha la bouche de Perceval et lui adressa un petit signe de tête entendu. Il attendit que l’homme soit à peu près à la hauteur de leur buisson et bondit pour l’attraper et le saigner d’un coup de dague bien placé. Il prit soin d’étouffer </span>
  <span>le cris</span>
  <span> de surprise et d’agonis du voleur, puis tira son cadavre dans l’ombre. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur ne prit pas le temps de s’étonner qu’une technique aussi simple puisse marcher, il prépara sa dague et fit signe à Perceval de siffler à nouveau. Le chevalier entama aussitôt les notes suivantes de </span>
  <em>
    <span>A la volette</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>… : C’est quoi ce merdier ? Eh abrutit ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe dehors ?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aucun son ne lui répondit, alors un grognement caverneux résonna dans la grotte. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>… : Nan, continue ta cuisse, Gawr. Il va y aller, lui. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>… : Moi, Madoc ?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Madoc, </span>
  <em>
    <span>menaçant</span>
  </em>
  <span> : Qui d’autre ? Allez, bouge, avant que je m’énerve. Ou pire, que lui, s’énerve.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Des bruits de pas mal assurés conduisirent un jeune homme dehors. Il ne devait pas être plus vieux que son neveu, et ne semblait pas bien plus courageux. Arthur soupira d’agacement.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Le jeune homme trébucha sur une pierre et se retourna brusquement pour menacer les ombres de son espèce de pioche qui lui servait d’arme. Il laissa échapper un souffle tremblant en voyant qu’il n’y avait rien et continua son chemin à petits pas. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>La voix grinçante de celui qu’il avait appelé “Madoc” retentit à nouveau. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Madoc : Qu’est-ce que tu vois ?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Le jeune voleur : Euh...rien. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Madoc, </span>
  <em>
    <span>agacé </span>
  </em>
  <span>: Il est où, l’autre ?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Une fois à sa hauteur, Arthur bondit de nouveau et plaqua immédiatement une main sur la bouche du voleur avant d’abattre violement le pommeau de son épée sur sa tempe. Le jeune homme tomba inerte dans ses bras, et il le tira à son tour sous le couvert des brousses et des arbres. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur,</span>
  <em>
    <span> à voix basse</span>
  </em>
  <span> : Si mes comptes sont bons, </span>
  <span>il</span>
  <span>s</span>
  <span> ne sont</span>
  <span> plus que deux. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perceval acquiesça et reprit sa mélodie. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Madoc, </span>
  <em>
    <span>énergiquement</span>
  </em>
  <span> : On y va ! </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Le grognement du dénommé “</span>
  <span>Gawr</span>
  <span>” fit suite à cette commande. Aussitôt, </span>
  <span>l'</span>
  <span>orc</span>
  <span> et un homme d'âge moyen au nez tordu émergèrent de l’entrée de la grotte, les armes au clair. </span>
  <span>L'</span>
  <span>orc</span>
  <span> portait une lourde massue piquée de pointes acérées, l’homme portait deux épées courtes, une dans chaque main.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Le monstre vert retoussa son petit nez félin et huma bruyamment l’air deux fois, avant que ses yeux jaunes ne se posent droit sur leur position.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur, </span>
  <em>
    <span>à Perceval</span>
  </em>
  <span> : Restez là. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gawr</span>
  <span> fendait déjà sur sa position, battant le sol de ses pas lourds. Arthur sauta par-dessus les buissons en dégainant Excalibur et fonça également sur son ennemi pour l’éloigner au maximum de la planque de son chevalier. Ses séances d’entraînement lui revinrent rapidement en tête : il se décala d’un pas sur la gauche et posa un genou à terre pour abattre Excalibur à hauteur des genoux de </span>
  <span>l'orc</span>
  <span>. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Madoc : Bordel à queues ! C’est le roi !</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gawr</span>
  <span> grogna fort de douleur et s’écarta. Sa jambe épaisse n’était pas tranchée, mais bien entaillée. La lumière d’Excalibur faisait luire ses crocs proéminents et ses yeux étroits et menaçants. Rapidement, </span>
  <span>l'orc</span>
  <span> balança sa massue, et Arthur, toujours à genoux, roula à terre pour lui échapper. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il se releva rapidement et accorda un regard au voleur. Il était resté à l’entrée de la caverne et reculait sans lâcher Excalibur des yeux. Heureusement que l’épée était là ; à nouveau, elle séparait le grain de l’ivraie. Arthur n’était pas sûr de vaincre deux ennemis courroucés à la fois, si l’un d’eux était </span>
  <span>un</span>
  
  <span>orc</span>
  <span>. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gawr : Cette épée...</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur ne lui répondit pas, il profita de la curiosité de l’autre pour se jeter sur lui. </span>
  <span>L'</span>
  <span>orc</span>
  <span> n’arriva pas à esquiver, il para de sa massue qui se fêla sous la lame magique. Malheureusement, l’épée resta coincée dans le bois dense de l’arme de </span>
  <span>l'</span>
  <span>orc</span>
  <span>. Ils tirèrent sur leur</span>
  <span>s</span>
  <span> arme</span>
  <span>s</span>
  <span> respective</span>
  <span>s</span>
  <span>, puis se regardèrent en comprenant que celles-ci étaient coincées. La bouche de </span>
  <span>Gawr</span>
  <span> se tendit alors en un rictus. D’un geste brutal, il balança sa masse. Arthur ne lâcha pas le pommeau d’Excalibur immédiatement, et fut projeté à cinq bons mètres vers la caverne. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il se redressa an sifflant. </span>
  <span>Gawr</span>
  <span> attrapa le manche d’Excalibur, toujours figée dans le bois, le manche de sa massue dans l’autre, et tira dessus de toutes ses forces en hurlant. Les armes finirent par se dessouder, alors </span>
  <span>l'</span>
  <span>orc</span>
  <span> se retrouva avec sa massue dans sa main droite, et une Excalibur éteinte dans sa main gauche. Il regarda l’arme qui ne flamboyait plus avec curiosité, grimaça et reporta son attention sur lui. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gawr, </span>
  <em>
    <span>souriant </span>
  </em>
  <span>: Quoi, maintenant ?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur dégaina son poignard ce qui fit souffler </span>
  <span>Gawr</span>
  <span> de dédain. Sans lâcher son rictus, il s’approcha à pas lents d’Arthur. Celui-ci décida que le mépris de son ennemi lui offrait un avantage maigre, il saisit sa chance de se jeter sur </span>
  <span>l'</span>
  <span>orc</span>
  <span> en effectuant une demie roulade qui lui fit esquiver Excalibur, et se releva avec sa dague en avant pour toucher </span>
  <span>Gawr</span>
  <span> avec rapidité. Mais sa portée était courte, et </span>
  <span>l'</span>
  <span>orc</span>
  <span> était immense. Sa dague s’enfonça à peine dans la peau épaisse avant qu’une grande main verte ne retienne son poignet. Arthur lâcha sa courte lame sous la douleur, certain que ses os allaient se briser. Il leva ses yeux v</span>
  <span>ers</span>
  <span> Gawr qui avait levé Excalibur ; il allait y passer. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soudain, un sifflement ludique retenti de derrière </span>
  <span>Gawr</span>
  <span> qui se retourna avec curiosité, l’épée toujours en l’air. Alors, une pierre frappa le visage de </span>
  <span>l'</span>
  <span>orc</span>
  <span> qui relâcha Arthur de surprise pour plaquer sa main sur son visage en criant. Mais</span>
  <span> l’</span>
  <span>orc</span>
  
  <span>tenait toujours Excalibur, </span>
  <span>le poignard d’Arthur</span>
  <span> était inutile, et la massue tombée à terre était trop lourde pour lui servir d’arme. Le cœur battant, il chercha frénétiquement autour de lui une arme suffisante. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perceval : Sire, tenez !</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Son chevalier lui lança sa propre épée, Arthur la saisit au vol à temps pour parer le coup puissant d’Excalibur, un coup si fort qu’il le fit presque tomber. Arthur frappa la taille de </span>
  <span>l'orc</span>
  <span> qui chancela en essayant de se rattraper sur sa jambe blessée. Son visage était en sang, il parvenait à peine à ouvrir un de ses yeux jaunes. Il essaya maladroitement de décapiter Arthur d’un revers de l’épée, Arthur esquiva d’un pas en arrière, banda sa volonté et brandit sa bague enchantée qui fit voler Excalibur hors de la poigne du géant. Alors, il frappa d’un coup de pied le genou blessé de </span>
  <span>l'orc</span>
  <span> qui s’effondra en hurlant, agrippa fermement l’épée de Perceval à deux mains, et trancha la gorge verte en rugissant. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Un rideau de sang dévala la gorge du monstre qui chancela, puis tomba mort. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>L’immense silhouette menaçante de </span>
  <span>l'orc</span>
  
  <span>Gawr</span>
  <span> laissa place à celle de son chevalier. Perceval tenait dans sa main une deuxième pierre et semblait prêt à la lancer en cas de besoin. Il l’abaissa en voyant que leur ennemi au sol ne bougeait plus. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perceval : Sire, vous allez bien ?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur fit un bilan rapide de son état de santé et ne remarqua rien de plus que son poignet douloureux, mais fonctionnel. C’était surprenant, compte tenu de la mort qu’il venait péniblement d’éviter. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur : Oui, merci. Vous êtes arrivés à temps. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perceval, qui s’était rapproché près de lui pour le regarder sous toutes ses coutures, lui adressa un sourire fier. Arthur n’était pas habitué à voir ce genre de sourire, mais il aimait particulièrement le voir faire briller de joie les yeux du Gallois. D’autant que, pour une fois, il pensait sans l’ombre d’un doute que son chevalier lui avait été d’un grand secours. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Si une petite voix furieuse lui murmurait que le chevalier avait encore une fois désobéi à ses ordres et s’était mis en danger, le fait qu’il ait surmonté sa peur pour venir le tirer d</span>
  <span>e là</span>
  <span> diffusait une étrange chaleur dans sa poitrine. C’était déjà la seconde fois en quelques jours qu’il lui sauvait la vie. Il s’apprêtait à le lui faire remarquer lorsqu’un petit cri aiguë résonna dans la caverne. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur se retourna et se rappela l’existence de l’homme, Madoc. Il ramassa Excalibur, replaça sa dague à sa ceinture, tendit sa lame à Perceval, puis se précipita vers les cris avec son chevalier sur les talons. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>L’odeur était forte dans la grotte qui s’avérait bien plus profonde que ce qu’ils auraient pu imaginer. De nombreuses bêtes d’élevages étaient entassés dans des enclot au fond de la caverne, baignée dans l’obscurité. Un </span>
  <span>grand</span>
  <span> feu et qua</span>
  <span>tre</span>
  <span> couchettes étaient là. Arthur vit, à côté d’une peau de bête qui avait certainement servi de couche à </span>
  <span>Gawr</span>
  <span>, des restes de membres rongés qui semblaient avoir appartenu à des humains. Bien qu’il ait déjà vu de telles choses, cela lui retourna l’estomac.  </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il chercha Madoc des yeux mais ne le trouva pas immédiatement. Des grosses colonnes naturelles soutenaient l’édifice, Arthur soupçonnait Madoc de s’être caché derrière l’une d’elles.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur : Dites-moi, qu’est-ce qui peut pousser un homme à s’associer avec </span>
  <span>un orc</span>
  <span> anthropophage ?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Son chevalier le regarda avec incompréhension. Arthur fit un signe de tête pour lui signifier que la question ne s’était pas adressée à lui. Il continua à marcher plus loin dans la grotte à pas lents, observant les ombres. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur : Parce que, bon, dépouiller des pauvres gens, c’est déjà pas bien joli. Mais participer à leur massacre...</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Madoc : Epargnez moi vos beaux jugements.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur se retourna vivement vers là où la voix avait raisonné le plus fort. Il était difficile de localiser l’endroit d’où venait les mots, à cause des échos comme</span>
  <span> à cause</span>
  
  <span>des cris</span>
  <span> des bestiaux.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>D’un geste de la main, il fit signe à Perceval de rester en arrière. Ce dernier tenait son épée entre ses deux mains blessées. Il ne serait pas capable de grand-chose, étant à peine capable de parer un coup en temps normal. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Le meilleur moyen était de continuer à faire parler Madoc.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur : Des pauvres gens, des femmes, des enfants...tous dévorés. Et pourquoi ? </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Madoc, </span>
  <em>
    <span>avec du venin dans la voix</span>
  </em>
  <span> : C’est pour ça que vous êtes venus en personne ? Et qu’est-ce que vous en savez ? </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur contourna un pilier de calcaire par la droite en suivant le bruit. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur : Oui, nous sommes venus pour mettre fin à vos agissements ignobles. Maintenant, arrêtez de me faire perdre mon temps, montrez-vous !</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Une silhouette se détacha soudainement des ombres et couru vers la sortie, mais s’arrêta net en voyant Perceval se tenir près du feu. Madoc tenait sous son bras non-armé une petite enfant muselée d’un chiffon sale. Se voyant pris en tenaille, il plaça sa lame contre la gorge de la fillette. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Madoc : Laissez-moi filer ou je la saigne comme un goret !</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur pensa à utiliser sa bague, mais craignait que la lame du voleur ne tranche la gorge de l’enfant en s’écartant par magie. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur : Vous êtes seul contre deux. Relâchez-là et nous aviserons ensuite. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Madoc : Nan, nan, Roi Arthur, aujourd’hui vous obéissez bien gentiment. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perceval émit un sifflement </span>
  <span>de colère </span>
  <span>qui n’eut comme seule conséquence que de faire se resserrer la prise autour de la gorge de la fillette. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Madoc, </span>
  <em>
    <span>grimaçant</span>
  </em>
  <span> : Je vous conseille de ne pas me prendre pour un blaireau. Je recule jusqu’à mon cheval, et je m’en vais avec elle. Je la lâcherai quelque part en route. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>La fillette se débattit comme un vers en essayant de crier malgré le tissu bourré dans sa bouche.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur rengaina Excalibur.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur : Très bien, partez. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Le voleur ouvrit sa bouche de surprise. Il le regarda avec méfiance, reculant à pas lents. Voyant qu’Arthur ne </span>
  <span>faisait</span>
  <span> rien pour le retenir, il se retourna pour fuir en contournant le feu du côté opposé à Perceval. Arthur attrapa alors rapidement sa dague, et d’un vif mouvement mi</span>
  <span>l</span>
  <span>le fois répété, la lança vers le dos de </span>
  <span>Madoc</span>
  <span>. Elle se planta dans sa cible avec précision, et le voleur s’effondra en avant sans lâcher son otage. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perceval : Waouh ! </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur se précipita pour dégager l’enfant de dessous le corps du voleur. Celui-ci vivait toujours. Perceval récupéra la fillette et la débâillonna. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>La fillette : Mon frère !</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elle pointa du doigt un endroit et Perceval l’y conduisit. Arthur, lui, sortit son épée magique de son fourreau et la pointa sur le cou du voleur. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Les restes humains ayant appartenu à </span>
  <span>l'</span>
  <span>orc</span>
  <span> étaient éparses non loin de sa tête. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur, </span>
  <em>
    <span>avec dégoût</span>
  </em>
  <span> : Vous ne méritez aucune pitié. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Madoc, </span>
  <em>
    <span>riant et</span>
  </em>
  
  <em>
    <span>grimaçant</span>
  </em>
  <span> : Vous êtes excellent juge, pas vrai ?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur, </span>
  <em>
    <span>resserrant sa prise sur Excalibur </span>
  </em>
  <span>:  Qu’est-ce que vous voulez dire, enflure ?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Madoc : Un bourgeois, qui n’a jamais connu la faim...</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur, </span>
  <em>
    <span>avec dédain</span>
  </em>
  <span> : Parce que c’est la faim qui vous a poussé à ça ?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il désigna les membres humains rongés d’un geste répugné. Le voleur agonisant se fendit étonnamment d’un sourire sinistre. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Madoc : Oh que oui.  On m’avait exclu des villages, je crevais la dalle lorsque Gawr m’a trouvé et m’a sauvé. Il m’a nourri quand personne ne l’a fait. Moi, j’ai fait ce que j’avais à faire pour survivre. Mais ça, vous ne pouvez même pas l’imaginer.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>L’estomac d’Arthur se retourna. Il détestait constater que la précarité pouvait pousser les hommes à de telles extrémités ; or, cet homme était de son peuple</span>
  <span>.</span>
  <span> Arthur sentit un affreux sentiment d’échec ramper sous sa peau. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perceval était revenu à ses côtés avec un petit garçon supplémentaire, et écoutait silencieusement le récit.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur : D’aucuns préfèreraient une mort digne à ... ça. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Madoc : J’attends à voir. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il cracha un peu de sang sur le sol pour faire montre de son mépris. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur : Rien ne vous a obligé à continuer ces atrocités. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il rengaina tout de même son épée qui sembla presque vrombir de déception. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur : Vous serez jugés par ces villageois que vous avez terrorisé, et vous regretterez de ne pas être mort par ma main.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il acheva sa phrase par un coup de talon bien placé qui assomma le voleur. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perceval avait un enfant dans chaque main, tous deux avaient l’air terrorisés et exténués. Arthur posa un genou à terre pour se mettre à leur hauteur.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur, </span>
  <em>
    <span>d’une voix douce</span>
  </em>
  <span> : C’est terminé, on vous ramène à Llangollen. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>La fillette regarda le sol derrière Arthur et cacha sa petite tête dans la tunique bleue de Perceval en geignant. Le chevalier lui caressa les cheveux maladroitement, mais Arthur lui en était reconnaissant. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Le petit garçon, </span>
  <em>
    <span>le regardant courageusement</span>
  </em>
  <span> : Vous êtes le roi Arthur ?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur : Oui.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Le petit garçon : Et vous avez tué </span>
  <span>l'orc</span>
  <span> ?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur : Le seigneur Perceval et moi l’avons fait, oui. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Le garçonnet pinça les lèvres puis plongea droit sur lui pour l’étreindre. Arthur prit un moment avant de répondre, et de prendre le petit dans ses bras. Son sentiment d’échec se calma.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>O=))======&gt;</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perceval : C’était quand même un joli tir, sire !</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur : Ouais. Par contre, vous garderez ça pour vous ; ce n’était pas très chevaleresque. Planter un homme dans le dos...</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Le larbin chargé d’acheminer l’eau jusqu’à la baignoire de leur chambre venait de fermer la porte. Il était déjà minuit passé. Ils étaient revenus au village avec Madoc et le jeune voleur de sa bande ficelés sur leurs propres canassons. Leur simple arrivée leur avait value une vague de hourras : “Gloire au chevalier Perceval ! Vive le chevalier Cyril !”. Après cela, il leur avait fallu expliquer une demie douzaine de fois à la foule leur aventure, avec de moins en moins de patience et à des villageois de plus en plus avinés. Une sorte de fête au village s’était improvisée dans la taverne. Beaucoup d’habitants de Llangollen s’était entassés dans l’établissement pour écouter ce que les chevaliers de la table ronde avaient à dire au sujet de Gogmagog, et même après explications, Perceval n’était pas bien sûr que les pécores aient réussi à comprendre que Gawr et Madoc s’étaient fait passer pour le géant légendaire. Enfin, le roi Arthur leur avait promis que les massacres allaient cesser, ou du moins, Cyril l’avait fait au nom de Kaamelott, et cela avait semblé les convaincre. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Une vieille femme avait pleuré en apercevant les enfants, et s’étaient présentée comme leur tantine. Elle avait juré de les protéger, raison pour laquelle Arthur lui avait fait offrande de tout le bétail et du maigre trésor retrouvé dans la caverne de la colline de Corbenic. Au petit garçon, Arthur avait fait don du poignard qui avait servi à vaincre un des tueurs de sa famille ; celui-ci l’avait solennellement accepté en jurant qu’un jour, lui aussi, deviendrait chevalier. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Après avoir bu et chanté avec les villageois, Arthur et Perceval s’étaient vu offrir la plus belle piaule de la taverne. Ce n’était pas le luxe de Kaamelott, mais cela valait toujours mieux que le gourbi du tavernier. La chambre avait deux lits plutôt spacieux aux draps propres et à l’aspect moelleux, un grand âtre devant lequel deux fauteuils modestes mais confortables étaient installés, une table avec un nécessaire de toilette, un grand coffre pour rager les bagages et enfin, la large baignoire présente entre les lits et le foyer qui avait été remplie à ras bord d’eau chaude à la demande du roi Arthur. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perceval se débarrassa de son épée lourde en soupirant de soulagement. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perceval : On va enfin pouvoir se poser !</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur : Ouais, ça nous aura fait une sacrée journée. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perceval : Ça valait le coup ! Mais ça fait du bien quand ça s’arrête. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur émit un soupir ennuyé et Perceval se demanda ce qu’il avait dit de mal.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur : Ouais, ça valait le coup, mais on a pris du retard. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perceval,</span>
  <em>
    <span> haussant les épaules</span>
  </em>
  <span> : Oh, ça, je me sens pas beaucoup plus mal que ce matin. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il termina sa phrase en se jetant sur son plumard. Croisant les bras derrière sa tête, il sentit avec délice ses muscles et ses os se remettre en place.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur : Qu’est-ce que vous foutez ?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perceval regarda son roi sans comprendre. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur : La baignoire pleine, là, vous croyez que c’est pour rincer le cul des mouches ?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perceval : Comment vous voulez dire ?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur, </span>
  <em>
    <span>forçant son ton pédagogue</span>
  </em>
  <span> : C’est pour vous y baigner, Perceval. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perceval : Quoi ? C'est pas pour vous ?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il se leva et s’approcha assez de l’eau chaude pour y tremper le bout des doigts. La température était juste assez chaude pour bruler légèrement l’épiderme. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur : Vous en avez plus besoin que moi.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>A ces mots, l’embarra gagna rapidement Perceval, qui approcha son nez d’une de ses aisselles pour vérifier les dires de son roi. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur : Non, pas pour ça ! Quoi que... Mais non, c’est pour vous détendre et vous requinquer. Après les journées qu’on vient de passer, un peu de confort ne peut pas faire de mal. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perceval : Me détendre ?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur : Oui, vous détendre. On a galopé pendant trois jours alors que vous avez un pied dans... alors que vous êtes souffrant. Et maintenant on vient de perdre une journée à régler les affaires du coin. C’était pas le but, de dormir ici, mais tant qu’à faire, autant vous soulager.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perceval : C’est que j’ai </span>
  <span>jamais </span>
  <span>essayé de me détendre dans une baignoire.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur, </span>
  <em>
    <span>faisant un signe vers le bain</span>
  </em>
  <span> : Allez hop ! Vous aviserez une fois dedans. Si vous hésitez pendant une plombe, l’eau va refroidir, et ça va vous bouffer du temps de sommeil. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Le chevalier acquiesça et commença à se déshabiller rapidement. Pendant ce temps, Arthur fit mine de ranger ses affaires, pour lui laisser un semblant d’intimité. Arthur regarda Perceval suivre ses ordres avec des mains toujours fébriles. Il avait constaté que Perceval avait évité d’utiliser sa main gauche toute la journée. Il lui avait fait boire une gorgé de la potion sensée calmer la douleur, dans l’après-midi, mais Perceval avait continué à garder sa main bandée contre sa poitrine le plus souvent possible. Cela n’avait pas dissuadé Perceval de jeter sa pierre ou de brandir son épée au moment voulu. En y repensant, Arthur ne pouvait pas s’empêcher d’être fier. Son chevalier avait fait montre d’un courage et d’une présence d’esprit exemplaire, aujourd’hui. C’était d’autant plus impressionnant qu’il n’avait probablement jamais été aussi mal en point. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perceval et Karadoc faisaient souvent preuve de mauvaise volonté, à l’instar de bien d’autres, il arrivait cependant que son chevalier favori s’investisse pour plaire à son roi. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’Arthur se demandait si la présence de Karadoc ne tirait pas Perceval vers le bas. Mais enfin, la couardise, la stupidité et la flemmardise de Perceval étaient des motifs bien suffisants pour son inaction coutumière. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>L’attention d’Arthur fut ramenée au présent par l’objet de ses pensées, qui hésitait visiblement à entrer dans l’eau chaude. Il s’était déjà dévêtu, Arthur s’obligea à ne le regarder qu’au-dessus de sa taille, et surtout pas plus bas, vers ses fesses étonnement bien formées. Il ne portait plus sur lui que les bandages de ses mains et de son torse qu’il touchait pensivement. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur, </span>
  <em>
    <span>patiemment</span>
  </em>
  <span> : Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe, seigneur Perceval ?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Son chevalier leva sur lui de grands yeux incertains. Le cœur d’Arthur émit un battement brusque. Les pensées qu’il avait eu avant l’accident de Perceval lui revinrent en mémoire, alors qu’il les avait tout à fait oubliées après qu’il se fut presque fait tuer pour lui. Arthur tenta de réprimer ses sentiments parasites. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perceval, </span>
  <em>
    <span>la main baguée sur le bandage de son torse</span>
  </em>
  <span> : Je le vire, ça, ou pas ?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur hésita longuement avant de décider que ce n’était sûrement pas plus mal de nettoyer la plaie.  Il hocha la tête, puis, constatant que son chevalier aurait du mal à retirer les bandes avec ses mains, elles-mêmes bandés, s'approcha de lui. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur : Venez-là. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perceval se tourna vers lui, alors Arthur s’approcha pour le libérer de son pansement. Voilà pour l’intimité. Arthur fit son possible pour économiser ses mouvements et les effectuer rapidement, il lui fallut tout de même entourer Perceval de ses bras plusieurs fois pour retirer délicatement des bandes. La plaie sur son torse était toujours assez inquiétante. Malgré la magie, elle paraissait à peine refermée, et des veines noires se répandaient toujours autour d’elle.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur l'ignora volontairement pour s’occuper des mains de son chevalier. L’acte était étrangement intime. Il l’avait déjà été, la veille, alors qu’ils étaient tout habillé. C’était autre chose maintenant qu’Arthur avait conscience de retirer le seul tissu restant sur la peau de l’homme aux yeux bleus.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quand il reporta son regard sur le visage de l’autre, il constata qu’il n’était peut-être pas le seul à ressentir quelque gêne. Perceval avait les joues rouges et les lèvres pincées. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Une fois que son roi eut fini de l’aider, Perceval attendit qu’il se recule pour plonger dans la baignoire. Il appréciait toujours le contact de son roi, même lorsque c’était pour le soigner. Il avait aimé l’attention et la délicatesse avec laquelle son roi avait décollé les bandages de sa peau. Ce n’était pourtant pas un travail digne d’un roi ! Mais il n’avait pas osé le lui faire remarquer, de peur qu’il n’appelle un larbin pour venir effectuer cette basse besogne. Perceval adorait lorsqu’Arthur s’occupait de lui. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il essaya de ne pas se demander si son roi le regardait ou non tandis qu’il levait une jambe après l’autre pour renter dans la grande baignoire. Il s’allongea doucement, grimaça quand l’eau passa sur sa plaie, puis essaya de se détendre. Il n’eut pas à fournir d’effort. Ses muscles se détendirent bien plus que lorsqu'il s’était allongé sur son lit. Il sentit un poids s’évaporer de son corps avec la buée, et soupira d’aise. Il ne ressentait plus aucun malaise. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur : Alors, vous voyez ?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perceval hocha la tête avec un sourire débile, s’enfonçant dans l’eau jusqu’au menton. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perceval : Vous faîtes ça souvent ?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur : Aussi souvent que je me lave.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perceval : Ah oui ? C’est pas con, vous me direz. Moi, quand je me lave, je me savonne, je me rince et c’est marre. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur haussa les épaules puis lui tendit le savon et le tissu pour se frotter. Perceval s’en saisit avec ses doigts colorés. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur : Comment vont vos mains ?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perceval répondit en ouvrant et fermant sa main droite. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perceval : Celle-là, ça va mieux. J’ai l’impression que ça sera bientôt guéri. Mais l’autre...</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur fit le tour de la baignoire. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur : Montrez voir. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perceval sortit sa main de l’eau. Son roi la regarda avec les sourcils froncés, puis s’accroupit afin d’être à sa hauteur. Sa main gauche lui faisait mal quand il cherchait à l’utiliser. Lorsque la potion de Merlin cessait de faire effet, la douleur était presque insupportable, et résonnait jusque dans son coude. Le regard d’Arthur n’était en rien rassurant.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il attrapa doucement la main de Perceval comme il l’avait déjà fait plusieurs fois. Bien que ce geste n’ait pour but que de l’analyser, il ne put s’empêcher de ressentir une certaine chaleur sous le toucher de son roi. Arthur passa un pouce rêche sur le dessus de sa main, puis le glissa sur son quatrième doigt, le plus vert et le plus rouge de tous. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aussitôt, une vive douleur chassa toute chaleur, le faisant sursauter et tirer sa main. Il regarda Arthur avec incompréhension, celui-ci le regardait gravement. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur : Votre annulaire est déboîté. Il n’a pas été remis en place, comme les autres, alors il ne peut pas guérir correctement. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perceval regarda sa main tremblante. Son ‘</span>
  <span>a</span>
  <span>llun</span>
  <span>aire</span>
  <span>’ avait effectivement une ligne étrange. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur : Il va falloir le remettre en place. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perceval,</span>
  <em>
    <span> effrayé</span>
  </em>
  <span> : Comment ça ?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur, </span>
  <em>
    <span>grimaçant</span>
  </em>
  <span> : Comme vous devez vous en douter. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il tendit sa propre main gauche, paume ouverte, vers Perceval, attendant sûrement qu’il lui confie la sienne. Perceval déglutit, imaginant très bien la méthode qu’Arthur comptait appliquer. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur,</span>
  <em>
    <span> la voix douce mais ferme</span>
  </em>
  <span> : Allez Perceval, plus vite ce sera fait, plus vite vous serez soulagés. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ses yeux se concentrèrent sur ceux d’Arthur en sortant sa main de l’eau, et en la posant délicatement dans celle de son roi, le cœur battant. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur glissa une de ses mains jusqu’à son poignet qu’il étreignit fermement. Perceval dut retenir un mouvement de recul réflexif en sentant sa main prise au piège. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur : Ne bougez pas. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ce fut rapide. Arthur tira et tordit rapidement son doigt tandis que Perceval poussait un cri étranglé. Arthur lâcha doucement son poignet, qu’il se hâta de récupérer en haletant. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il resta assis près de son chevalier qui s’était agrippé à lui pour surmonter la vague de douleur ; en vérité, il s’était attendu à plus de gueulement... Lorsque Perceval s’écarta doucement, il examina encore sa main, et constata avec satisfaction que son doigt était bel et bien remis en place. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur,</span>
  <em>
    <span> la voix douce </span>
  </em>
  <span>: C’est terminé, seigneur Perceval. Vous n’avez plus qu’à vous laver, et on refera les bandages. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perceval ne s’était toujours pas éloigné de lui qui était toujours à sa hauteur. Il le regardait dans les yeux, sans broncher, et Arthur se sentait comme piégé par ce regard. Ils étaient si proches que, lorsque Perceval parla, son souffle se projeta contre la bouche d’Arthur. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perceval, </span>
  <em>
    <span>presque un murmure</span>
  </em>
  <span> : Merci, Sire.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur,</span>
  <em>
    <span> s’éloignant en toussant </span>
  </em>
  <span>: De rien. Allez, il faut vous laver. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Celui-ci acquiesça tout en repêchant maladroitement le savon dans la baignoire. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur se détourna, essayant de ne pas s’attarder sur l’homme nu occupé à faire ses ablutions. Perceval était peut-être le plus attrayant de ses chevaliers ; et Arthur pensait cela en toute objectivité ! La Dame du Lac elle-même avait plus d’une fois loué l</span>
  <span>'harmonie</span>
  <span> des traits de son chevalier, ainsi que la couleur de ses yeux. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ses yeux bleu clair comme le ciel, toujours brillant de naïveté, innocemment écarquillés. Ces yeux feraient tâche sur un autre que lui. Léodagan les rendrait effrayants, Séli, pire encore. Ils feraient perdre tout son charme à Démétra, mais rendraient Guenièvre presque irrésistible. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ses yeux clairs comme on ne les faisaient pas à Rome, où il a</span>
  <span>vait</span>
  <span> grandi. Là-bas, les yeux des hommes étaient comme ceux de ses maîtresses, sombres et profonds. Il y était mal vu de porter les yeux clairs, c’était signe de mauvais œil quand ce n’était pas celui de lâcheté. Surtout chez les hommes, chez qui c’était une marque de faiblesse, voire de féminité. Arthur avait toujours aimé cette couleur, même lorsqu’il avait été soldat ; elle avait eu pour lui quelque chose d’attrayant et de profondément nostalgique. C’était la couleur du pays qu’il avait oublié. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>A Kaamelott, étrangement, peu de personnes avaient de tels yeux, et aucun d’aussi beaux que ceux de Perceval. La chose était rependue en Bretagne, cela avait perdu pour Arthur l’attrait de la nouveauté, mais tout de même, ceux de Perceval avaient définitivement quelque chose de... céleste. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bien entendu, il n’y avait rien de mal pour un homme brave d'avoir les yeux bleus, en ces terres, c’était rependu. Mais ici, un homme brave, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ici</span>
  </em>
  <span>...</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sans s’en rendre compte, Arthur avait de nouveau posé ses yeux sur lui. L’objet de ses pensées passait le linge mouillé sur ses jambes avec paresse. La vapeur indiquait que le bain était encore chaud, et Perceval semblait en profiter. De l’eau perlait sur son visage, s’accrochait à sa barbe entourant ses lèvres ; Amusant, comme il était de meilleure compagnie lorsqu’il la bouclait. Il avait les pommettes rouges tandis qu’il clapotait calmement, Arthur lui trouvait un air presque alangui.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Un frisson naquit dans son ventre et remonta son échine. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Non</span>
  </em>
  <span>”, se réprimanda Arthur. Ce n’était pas des pensées à avoir</span>
  <em>
    <span> ici</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il avait fermé cette porte en quittant Rome. Cela ne lui avait jamais vraiment manqué</span>
  <span> ;</span>
  <span> jamais autant qu’elle</span>
  <span> :</span>
  
  <span>Aconia</span>
  <span>. Ce n’était pas grand-chose de se tenir à cette discipline si cela pouvait favoriser sa tentative de fédérer les clans bretons. Ces gros bourrins avaient une idéologie sans appel concernant le pouvoir – </span>
  <em>
    <span>ici</span>
  </em>
  <span>, ‘virile’ ne rimait clairement pas avec ‘pédale’.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur grimaça en détournant le regard de l’agréable scène. Malheureusement, Perceval avait décidé de ne pas lui faciliter la tâche. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perceval : Sire, vous ne voulez pas me rejoindre ?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur, </span>
  <em>
    <span>essayant de cacher sa gêne</span>
  </em>
  <span> : Euh non, je ne veux pas vous rejoindre, non. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perceval, </span>
  <em>
    <span>avec de grands yeux </span>
  </em>
  <span>: Pourquoi ? L’eau est chaude et vous aimez les bains. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur, </span>
  <em>
    <span>soufflant d’exaspération </span>
  </em>
  <span>: Ce n’est pas le problème. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perceval,</span>
  <em>
    <span> déçu</span>
  </em>
  <span> : Oh... C’est moi, le problème.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il avait prononcé sa phrase sur un ton définitif, comme s’il venait de découvrir une vérité affligeante et devait s’en accommoder. Cela rappelait à Arthur ce repas au cours duquel le Gallois l’avait accusé de ne pas l’aimer. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur, </span>
  <em>
    <span>soupirant </span>
  </em>
  <span>: Nan, pas du tout. C’est pas simple, vous voyez ? Le prenez pas pour vous. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perceval, </span>
  <em>
    <span>les sourcils froncés de concentration</span>
  </em>
  <span> : Ah, j’y suis, vous faîtes ça qu’avec vos maîtresses, pas vrai ?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Vous ne faîtes ça qu’avec vos maîtresses”, se répéta Arthur </span>
  <span>intérieurement</span>
  <span> avec hébétude. La chaleur de l’eau du bain sembla gagner son visage, et son cœur battait trop fort dans ses oreilles. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il aimerait pouvoir le contredire. Perceval avait paru déçu de ne pouvoir partager son bain avec lui, de s’être cru rejeté. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Avec quelle facilité il pourrait chasser ses doutes...</span>
  
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Et pire encore. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il pourrait emmêler ses doigts dans les cheveux gris et le faire basculer, il maintiendrait la tête de son chevalier en arrière, posée au creux de sa main, tandis qu’il se pencherait sur ses lèvres comme pour boire à une coupe. Il ferait cela bien, à la romaine. Il y mettrait du cœur pour que son chevalier n’oppose aucune résistance, mais gémisse autour de sa langue. Ses yeux seraient presque noirs d’être dévorés par leurs pupilles, le regarderaient avec innocence et envie. Arthur se montrerait à la hauteur, il saurait se montrer patient pour lui enseigner ses désirs. Il le rendrait encore plus détendu que l’eau ne l’avait fait, il le ferait se tendre vers lui comme un assoiffé, il le ferait s’abandonner, perdre ses mots et réclamer tandis qu’il se glisserait entre ses jambes offertes. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perceval,</span>
  <em>
    <span> incertain </span>
  </em>
  <span>: Sire ?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il sursauta presque. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur, </span>
  <em>
    <span>bégayant</span>
  </em>
  <span> : Oui, euh, c’est ça. Avec mes maîtresses. Oui, oui. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perceval : Alors je vais pas tarder à sortir, vous pourrez profiter de l’eau chaude. Vous avez l’air tendu.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur jaugea l’état de l’eau avec méfiance, mais elle semblait encore très clair ; il pourrait bien se laisser tenter. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Au son brusque d’une inspiration succéda de celle de l’eau dérangée. Le sol de la chambre fut éclaboussé lorsque Perceval sortit</span>
  
  <span>la tête de l’eau. Il frotta ensuite le pain de savon entre ses doigts bleus, puis se servit de sa main droite pour frotter maladroitement son cuir chevelu. Perceval emmêlait et démêlait vivement ses doigts dans ses cheveux argentés, dont certains retombaient devant ses yeux clos. Lorsqu’il émit un sifflement douloureux, Arthur ne sut si c’était à cause du savon piquant ses yeux, tombant dans sa plaie, ou à cause de ses doigts toujours meurtris, mais voyant que Perceval rencontrait des difficultés à se laver correctement les cheveux, il s’approcha pour apporter son aide. Il lui avait sauvé la vie, deux fois, c’était bien la moindre chose qu’il pouvait faire.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perceval, grimaçant, était occupé à essuyer ses yeux avec son bras gauche lorsqu’il sentit des mains sèches saisir ses poignets et les éloigner de son visage.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur : Restez tranquille, je vais vous aider.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>La voix venait de derrière lui, Perceval fut secoué d’un sentiment inexplicable en l’entendant si près de lui. Il entendit l’eau bouger et un instant après le liquide chaud s’écoulait sur son cuir chevelu. Perceval recouvra sa vue et sentit les mains d’Arthur glisser sur son crâne, patinant dans ses cheveux mouillés. Un grand frisson embrasa tous les pores de sa peau. Une chaleur inconnue commença à tourbillonner dans son ventre, l’étourdissant. Il suivit chaque geste de son roi avec une totale attention et accompagna les mains à chaque fois qu’elles s’écartaient, frémissant, s’accrochant au toucher. Jamais personne ne lui avait fait ressentir cela. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perceval,</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>longuement</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>: Sire...</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Les mains se crispèrent dans ses cheveux, puis une d’elle le quitta et une nouvelle vague d’eau s’abattit sur sa tête.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur,</span>
  <em>
    <span> après s’être raclé la gorge</span>
  </em>
  <span> : Il serait peut-être temps de les couper...</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perceval : Pourquoi, vous ne les aimez pas comme ça ?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Le son qui sortit du roi ressemblait à un grognement ; un frisson parcourut de nouveau l’échine de Perceval. Avait-il dit quelque chose de mal ?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur,</span>
  <em>
    <span> le ton bourru</span>
  </em>
  <span> : Ce ne sont pas mes cheveux, je m’en tape.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Contrariant le ton de sa voix, ses doigts glissèrent doucement derrière les oreilles de Perceval</span>
  <span> puis</span>
  <span> sillonnèrent sur sa nuque pour brosser ses cheveux jusqu’aux pointes. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perceval, </span>
  <em>
    <span>alangui</span>
  </em>
  <span> : Moi je préfère que ça vous plaise.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur garda le silence un moment, le temps de verser encore une fois de l’eau sur ses cheveux.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur, </span>
  <em>
    <span>soufflant</span>
  </em>
  <span> : Vous avez toujours une manière de présenter les choses...</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Le Gallois battit des cils en se retournant pour regarder enfin son roi. Arthur avait les joues rouges et le regard fuyant. Il fit le tour de la baignoire en s’essuyant les mains, tandis que lui-même sortait du bain pour lui laisser sa place. Perceval s’essuya rapidement avant d’enfiler une chemise propre, sans jamais lâcher Arthur des yeux, frustré que celui-ci évite à nouveau son regard. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pire, il lui tournait le dos ! Perceval sentait encore son corps </span>
  <span>tout </span>
  <span>saisi de frissons étrangers, que son roi avait mis là, et ne comprenait pas qu’on lui refuse soudain l’attention dans laquelle il avait abondamment baigné un instant plus tôt. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perceval, </span>
  <em>
    <span>soudain</span>
  </em>
  <span> : J’aime bien quand on est que tous les deux, sire. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il regarda Arthur se crisper en l’entendant, cette réaction lui fit mal ; comme pas mal de réactions de son roi à son égard, d’ailleurs. Le roi de Logres semblait très mal-à-l’aise, certainement parce que lui-même subissait la présence de Perceval. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur,</span>
  <em>
    <span> se raclant la gorge</span>
  </em>
  <span> : Allez, venez-là que je vous refasse les bandages. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il ne le regarda pas durant ses soins, se contentant </span>
  <span>de lui donner des indication</span>
  <span>s</span>
  <span> et de le toucher doucement. La peau de Perceval réagissait intensément à chaque effleurement, il avait l’impr</span>
  <span>ession de tanguer avec la lumière vacillante des flammes, </span>
  <span>la vapeur rendait l’atmosphère lourde et la potion de Merlin embuait son esprit. </span>
  <span>Il glissa sa main sur une épaule du roi occupé à lui bander le torse. </span>
  <span>Avant qu’il ne s’en rende compte </span>
  <span>il avait atteint les cheveux noirs du bout des doigt</span>
  <span>s</span>
  
  <span>et éprouvait</span>
  
  <span>leur douceur</span>
  <span>, la pierre rouge de </span>
  <span>sa bague luisant</span>
  
  <span>entre</span>
  <span> les mèches obscures.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cette fois, Arthur s’était immobilisé et le regardait</span>
  <span>. Perceval se sentit humble et s’appuya encore sur son épaule</span>
  <span>, il n’avait aucune connaissance du genre d’énergie qui parcourait ses me</span>
  <span>mbres</span>
  <span> et le rendait </span>
  <span>si </span>
  <span>faible</span>
  <span>, il savait en revanche que la présence de son roi l’attirait </span>
  <span>irrésistiblement</span>
  <span>.</span>
  <span> Son cœur battait tellement fort dans sa cage thoracique </span>
  <span>qu’il l’entendait pulser à ses oreilles</span>
  <span>, il ne ressentait plus aucune douleur, rien que des étincelles </span>
  <span>remontant son dos jusqu’au</span>
  
  <span>bout de ses doigts.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur,</span>
  <em>
    <span> hésitant</span>
  </em>
  <span> : Seigneur Perceval...</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perceval, </span>
  <em>
    <span>chuchotant</span>
  </em>
  <span> : Oui, sire ? </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Une main glissa dans le bas de son dos, et ce fut trop pour Perceval qui s’effondra presque sur le roi Arthur. Celui-ci secou</span>
  <span>a la tête et sa prise se fit plus ferme.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur : Il faut vous coucher et vous reposer. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il le guida vers son lit et Perceval geignit presque de la perte de contact. Il était épuisé, mais il avait la sensation qu’il venait de perdre la possibilité d’attei</span>
  <span>ndre quelque chose de précieux. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur</span>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>pressant</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>: Allez,</span>
  <span> allez...</span>
  <span> nous nous levons tôt, demain. </span>
  
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perceval voulait protester mais un sommeil intense le </span>
  <span>cueillit</span>
  <span> sitôt que sa </span>
  <span>tête</span>
  <span> toucha l’oreiller.</span>
  <span> Son corps lui paraissait étranger, sous tension, entre le feu qui dévorait son ventre et la fatigue qui le tirait vers l’inconnu.</span>
  
  <span>Il s’endormit en entendant</span>
  <span> le bruissement de l’eau</span>
  <span> et le soupir d’Arthur</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ceci est une épée : O=))======&gt;</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>